We are a Team!
by Keili14
Summary: ¿La historia termino? ¿Seguro? Entonces... ¿Que son esos rayos que Peach detecta? Son negros... pero también ¿Blancos? -¡Ellos también podrían ser héroes! ¡Proteger la ciudad junto a las chicas! Pero... y que tal si son mucho mas... que solo compañeros... ¿Quieres averiguarlo? [¡Re-subido! Con breves cambios...]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Como lograron convencerme... ¡Aquí esta! Mi versión de la segunda temporada de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z X3**_

_**Espero les guste XD**_

_**-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la historia**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Cualquier parecido a sus ideas o historias es pura coincidencia todo esta sacado de mi mente XD**_

_**Ahora sí!**_

¡Qué alegría tenían! ¡Sus poderes no se habían ido! Y que mejor manera de festejarlo que dándoles una paliza a unos mocosos. Pero mientras eso pasaba, en el laboratorio, un perrito se acercó más a la pantalla donde estaban las chicas cargando a unos chicos, olfatea un par de veces.

– ¿Qué pasa Peach? –pregunto Ken.

–Detecto rayos Z –señalando con la pata la pantalla.

–Pues claro, están las chicas y los villanos –dijo Ken.

–No, pero estos son raros...–advirtió Peach olfateando.

– ¿En serio? –Mira al Profesor– ¿Tú qué opinas, papa? ¿Qué crees que sea?

–Pues no lo sé, Ken –dijo con una mano en la barbilla- ¿de dónde provienen Peach? –pregunta mirando el robot canino.

–De ellos- posa su vista en los chicos.

–Sera mejor traerlos para estar seguros- mira a su hijo este asiente y mira la pantalla– Chicas, traigan a esos muchachos.

– ¿A estos inútiles? –pregunto Buttercup.

-–Así parece –dijo Blossom.

– ¡Suéltenos! ¡Niñas piojosas! –grito el pelirrojo, que cargaba la ojírosa.

–Lo siento, pero ordenes son ordenes –dijo con maldad, antes de que las tres se lleven a los RRB al laboratorio.

-¡Mis niños!- lloriqueo Mojo. **(A: LOL XD)**

Los tres estaban atados a las sillas, mientras forcejeaban para escaparse, claramente molestos.

–Hay los tienes Profesor –dijo Bubbles con sus manos entrelazados atrás de su espalda.

–Aun no entiendo para que los trajimos –comento Buttercup, la ojírosa se encoje de hombros.

Se abre la puerta y entra Peach corriendo, se sube a las piernas del Rowdy rojo y lo comienza a olfatear.

– ¡Quítenme a este saco de pulgas! –dijo moviéndose, intentando sacar la perrito.

– ¡Son ellos!- dijo parándose en dos patas.

– ¿Y quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Ken entrando seguido del Profesor.

–Los SúperMocosos –se burlan las PPGZ.

– ¡No es cierto! –ofendidos miran a sus contrapartes.

En eso un arma aparece frente a ellos –eso que usan para ver la sustancia contenida en sus cuerpos-.

– ¿¡Eh!? ¡Le juro que no hice nada! –Dijo el ojíazul asustado, todos lo miran raro- No me mate...

–Oh... ¿esto? –Dijo el Profesor- tranquilo, que no dolerá –enciende la máquina y unos rayos los rodean, para de hacerlo- mmm... que extraño... Estos rayos son distintos…

– ¿Qué se refiere? –Parpadea un par de veces confundida, Blossom.

–Peach, ¿Qué puedes decirnos?- pregunto, el perrito volvió a subirse arriba de Brick, volviendo a olfatear.

–Bueno, aquí hay... sniff... sniff... jugo de fruta...sniff... sniff... ¿saliva?

**¿…?**

El ojíazul olfatea al pelirrojo– yo no huelo nada –todos caen de espaldas.

–No podrás, porque solo Peach puede hacerlo –explico Ken con una gotita en la cabeza.

–ah...-soltó el rubio antes de que el robot se subiera y lo comenzara a olfatear.

–Aquí hay... Sniff... sniff...–hace cara de asco– ¿¡cera de oído!?

–Eso explica el cotonete- dijo la ojíazul, mientras el rubio voltea a verla aburrido.

– Y aquí hay... sniff sniff... ¡PUAJ! ¡Queso podrido!- se tapa la nariz- sniff... sniff... huele como la calceta de Buttercup...

–Interesante...-soltó el Profesor antes de acercarse a los tres– Díganme, ¿ustedes fueron creados?

–Y a usted que le importa –soltó Butch desconfiado.

–Sí –sonriendo contesto el rubio, mientras recibía una mirada reprochadora por parte del ojíverde.

– ¿Saben con qué cosas? –volvió a preguntar, se quedan callados.

–Con la sustancia Z –dijo Blossom.

–Y unos vellos de la nariz de Mojo –Bubbles tapo su boca al momento de contestar.

– ¿Algo más? –cae en cuenta de que las chicas habían contestado, voltea a verlas confundido– ¿ustedes como saben eso?

–Pues, recuerdo, cuando se llevaron la sustancia Z, fue Mojo y él nos dijo, aunque aun así, ¿por qué se llevó mi popote flexible? –Blossom respondió por las tres.

– ¿Y porque se llevó mi cotonete?

– ¿Y mi calceta?

– Chicos, por casualidad... ¿ustedes fueron creados con esas cosas? –pregunto nuevamente. Las chicas dejan de pensar para dedicarse a observarlos.

–Si tanto quiere saber, le diré, que sí. ¡Fuimos creados con todo eso y con el ADN de esas súper-apestosas! –confeso cansado el pelirrojo.

– ¿¡En serio!? –preguntaron las tres a la vez sorprendidas.

–Díganme chicas, ¿en serio soy tan fea? –pregunto descarada la azabache.

– ¿¡A que te refieres con eso!? –protesto el ojíverde.

–Cálmense, ahora, quisiera hacerles un par de pruebas –saca una jeringa de una mesa, se tensan, hasta el punto de sudar frio– solo será unas pequeñas muestras- voltea a ver a las chicas- ustedes también.

– ¿Por qué?–su sonrisa burlona desaparece para ver al Profesor extrañadas.

–es algo que quiero saber...–se acerca al pelirrojo con el objeto puntiagudo– tranquilo, será como una picadura de mosquito.

.

– ¿Qué encontraste? –pregunto Ken, mirando la pantalla, donde mostraba el ADN de los RRB

–Esto es muy inusual...-–dijo mirando– Parece como si tuvieran sustancia Z negra y blanca.

– ¿Eso es posible?– pregunto él desconcertado.

-Por supuesto, al ser creados el ADN de las chicas junto con los vellos de Mojo crearon una combinación muy extraña –explico

–Pero...–voltea a ver a las chicas, estas estaban jugando a la peluquería con los RRB, (contra su voluntad, cabe aclarar) – si es así. ¿Cómo puede ser que ellos no tengan cinturones?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Digo, que las chicas ya tienen la sustancia Z en la sangre y gracias a los cinturones pueden usarla, pero... ¿Por qué ellos no los tienen? –mira al Profesor.

–Buen punto... tal vez... tal vez la sustancia Z negra de Mojo bloqueo ese detalle –mira a los chicos, una idea cruzo por su mente– Pero si ellos tuvieran...

–Si ellos tuvieran cinturones seguro que destruirían la ciudad fácilmente-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

–Pero ¿qué tal si no? –Confunde al niño– Los cinturones están hechos con rayos Z blancos, si logramos que la sustancia Z negra, salga de su sistema remplazándola con más sustancia Z blanca…

–Estas diciendo... ¿que ellos podrían ser superhéroes? ¿Eso es posible?- pregunto volviendo a mirarlos.

–No perdemos nada con intentarlo –dijo sonriendo, se acerca a las demás– bien, ya terminamos –las chicas dejan el cabello de los RRB en paz.

– ¿Tan rápido?- pregunto Bubbles desilusionada, mientras sostenía un moño violeta.

El Profesor se queda mirando a los chicos detalladamente– Sí, ya pueden irse– todos lo miran con un signo de interrogación.

– ¿Vas a dejar que nos vallamos?– pregunto Brick confundido.

– Sí, ¿por qué no? –Dijo– Chicas, ¿podrían? –las chicas a duras penas los desataran

Los tres al sentirse libres comenzaron a quitarse todos los moños, hebillas y lo que sea que les hayan puesto en el cabeza, antes de salir disparados del lugar.

–Chicas, necesito sus cinturones –pidió el Profesor, las chicas se des-transforman y se los dan, para acto seguido dirigirse a la sala, cuando el Profesor pide los cinturones siempre es para algo importante– Miyako, espera –la nombrada voltea a verlo extrañada– necesito tu ayuda para un diseño de ropa.

– ¿En serio?– ilusionada, entrelaza sus manos con ojos y sonrisa brillantes.

–Sí, si te dijeran que hagas un atuendo de las PPGZ versión masculina, ¿cómo sería? –la rubia se extrañó un poco con el pedido, miro al techo para luego sonreír e ir por su mochila para sacar papel y lápiz.

.

**_Unos dias después_**

.

Miro el papel una vez más antes de posar su vista en el elevador, ya había llegado, la puerta se abrió, mostrando el exterior, un laboratorio subterráneo. Sabía que algún día lo necesitaría para experimentos secretos, miro el lugar completamente impecable, llego al lado de una mesa y tiro todos los papeles, en estos se podían ver diseños de vestuarios y otros de planos de objetos. Fue directo a un cajón y saco unos trajes de las PPG -que él mismo había creado para emergencias- junto a estos estaban las notas de como los había creados.

Ahora se encontraba cortando una tela azul, cosiendo una tela verde y para último acomodando en un maniquí un traje rojo, al lado de la chaqueta había una R en amarillo, sonrió satisfecho. Miro a los otros dos que estaban uno al lado del traje carmesí, dejo cada traje dentro de una capsula, como si fueran a ser exhibidos, miro la hora, aún tenía tiempo para las armas...

– ¿Y el Profesor?– pregunto Momoko mirando a todos lados.

–Dijo que iba a estar ocupado con un experimento– El niño hojeaba un libro- y quiere que no lo molesten.

–Está bien...–respondió por las tres.

Fue muy fácil escoger las armas, después de todo, tenía que ser lo contrario de cada una de las chicas, decoro a cada una de ellas, con total detalle, tenían que parecer realistas... Dejo cada una de las armas en otra capsula pero sin vidrio -era como si flotaran en el aire- miro la hora. Las chicas ya deberían haber llegado de la escuela. Observo los cinturones que estaban en la mesa, tomo el cinturón de la Power rosa y lo examino con cuidado de no romperlo, miro detalladamente y dibujaba el diseño en un papel, pero una que otra diferencia, saco el comunicador y lo abrió, continuando con los dibujos...

– ¿Quieren un poco de pastel?– pregunto la pelirroja con ojos de corazón y con unos platos.

–Claro.- sonrió, Miyako– Espera que termine de hacer este jugo de naranja para acompañar– toma una naranja e intenta ponerla en el exprimidor.

–Oigan, ¿tienen idea de por qué hay una caja llena de cosas? –pregunto Kaoru con una guitarra en mano, señalando una caja con objetos al azar.

–Pensé que eran cosas de Ken- dijo Momoko.

–Chicas... no puedo exprimir esto –intentando pasar la naranja por la ranura del exprimidor.

–Espera, primero la tienes que cor- –intento decir la ojírosa, antes de que la naranja que tenía la rubia, se le resbale de las manos y valla directo a su cara- ¡Aah! –se cubre con los platos, mandándola directo hacia la azabache.

– ¡Hey! –soltó antes de usar la guitarra como bate y lanzar la fruta hacia el otro cuarto, las tres miran el lugar donde se había ido la naranja, escuchan un vidrio romperse.

–Oh oh... –soltaron antes de dejar los objetos que tenían e ir directo hacia el ruido.

Miro el comunicador que había remplazado su color blanco por uno negro, lo abrió, tomo el comunicador blanco e hizo la misma acción, suspiro sonoramente, apretó un botón del aparato negro, la pantalla se prendió y del otro se escuchó el "BEEP" sonrió triunfante, había conseguido que los aparatos estén sincronizados, cerro los dos comunicadores, revelando que en el negro, también había remplazado la P de Power por un R de Rowdy.

Ahora seguía la prueba de fuego, tomo el cinturón, el traje y el arma, metió todo en un caldero, acerco un frasco con sustancia Z.

–es ahora a nunca –dijo antes de invertir el contenido en el caldero, la sustancia se desparramo por todas las cosas que se encontraban dentro de este, brillo como la primera vez que se había creado. El brillo se fue, poco a poco fue mirando el contenido, para encontrarse con el cinturón– ¡Funciono! ¿Funciono? –tomo el cinturón abrió el aparato, al parecer si, presiono el botón, rodeado por un contorno azul, no daba señal, era lógico, ¿no? ni siquiera había creado el cinturón. Había avanzado suficiente, demasiado, por ahora. Se tomaría un descanso.

Subió tranquilo las escaleras, escucho un ruido, olvídense de lo tranquilo, que casi se mata en la escalera de lo rápido que iba. La escena que encontró lo dejo algo confundido, las tres chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo espalda con espalda.

– ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Están todas bien? –el Profesor, se acerca a verlas.

– ¡Todo está bien! –sonríen nerviosas.

Parpadeo un par de veces desconfiado, da media vuelta hacia la cocina.

Se va... se va... ¡Se fue!

Las tres voltean a ver el hoyo que ahora estaba en la sala.

–Justo tuvimos que darle a ese frasco –la ojíazul suspira, viendo la bolsa llena de vidrios que hace poco habían juntado.

– ¿Cómo arreglamos esto?- pregunto la azabache.

– ¿Tengo cara de saberlo? –Irónica Momoko– Esperen, ¡ya se!, en la escuela, estábamos haciendo un experimento con esa masa que al endurecerse es tan duro como el metal, podríamos usar eso.

– ¡Sí! a mí me sobro un poco, está en mi casillero –dijo la rubia.

–Se olvidan de algo, ¿Cómo vamos a ir a la escuela? ya debe estar-

–El otro curso tenia clases hasta tarde, así que si nos apresuramos llegaremos antes de que se vallan –interrumpió la pelirroja a la de ojos esmeralda, se para y se dirige a la puerta de salida, las dos restantes se miran, antes de seguirla.

– ¡Ya volvemos! –gritaron ante de salir, pero…

Al rato volvió a entrar la rubia.

–Lo mejor sería tapar el agujero –dijo, antes de tirar una sábana arriba del hoyo, le quita unas cuantas arrugas antes de salir nuevamente.

– ¡Rápido Miyako! –Apuro la azabache, mirando la ventana del salón– ¡ya salieron!

-¡Lo encontré!- dijo sonriendo, mostrando la masa cubierta por una envoltura.

–Creo que mejor nos vamos –dijo la ojírosa pensativa, antes de ser arrastrada fuera del salón por la ojíverde.

–Listo –La conserje, metió nuevamente el trapo dentro del balde, para después, irse por el pasillo, al segundo salieron las tres chicas, para luego estamparse contra la pared.

– ¿¡El piso esta resbaloso!?- pregunto Momoko.

–No interesa– dijo la azabache antes de ir directo a la escalera.

– ¡hay hay hay hay!– decía Miyako resbalando, antes de agarrarse del barandal de la escalera.

Corrieron hasta la salida, la pelirroja se detuvo antes de chocar contra la maestra, que se encontraba justo en la salida. Milímetros, suspira tranquila, golpe, casi casi, mira con reproche a la azabache, mientras esta la mira sin entender.

– ¡Cuidado!– grito la ojíazul antes de chocar con las otras dos, logrando un combo. Empujaron a la mujer, esta voltea a verlas molesta, las otras sonrieron nerviosas, antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

**_..._**

¡Perfecto! Estaban terminados, ahora lo que faltaba hacer era traer a esos chicos. ¿Dónde estarán las chicas?, fue directo a la pantalla para llamarlas.

– ¿Sucede algo Profesor? –pregunto Momoko contestando algo nerviosa, ¿descubrió el agujero?

–Necesito que traigan a esos chicos de vuelta.

– ¿A esos tontos? ¿Para qué? –pregunto la ojíverde.

–Ya verán...-corta la llamada.

.

– ¡Corto! ¡Rápido chicas! Busquemos a esos idiotas rápido o si no el Profe-

PUNCH!

– ¡mira por dónde vas! –grito el pelirroja, sobando su cabeza, observando a su contraparte sobre el suelo.

**...Loading...**

–Eso fue rápido –Miyako sonríe, mientras las los demás no daban créditos a lo que veían. Era muy extraño que se encuentren por la ciudad.

– ¿Otra vez ustedes? –dijo el ojíverde.

– ¿Tanta mala suerte tenemos?– pregunto el rubio dramático.

–Sí... sí…, vengan con nosotros –la ojírosa toma la mano al pelirrojo, inconscientemente.

– ¡Me está tocando! –grito este, la chica bufo, las otras dos hicieron lo mismo. Por alguna extraña razón no se oponían... Y eso daba miedo...

– ¡Profesor!– llamo la pelirroja.

– ¡Papa! ¡Mira lo que ellas hicieron en la sala! –Aparece el niño por otra puerta.

–Maldición...–susurraron las tres, sus contrapartes voltean a verlas asqueados, aun los sostenían.

Momoko sonrió traviesa, extrañando un poco al pelirrojo, voltea a ver a sus amigas y estas le devuelven la sonrisa.

– ¿Que sucede Ken? –pregunto el Profesor, llegando a la sala.

– ¡Papa!

– ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor! –Gritaron las tres sobresaltando a los chicos- ¡Ken se ha portado mal!- las chicas dan unos pasos adelante.

– ¿¡Que!?– soltó este, desconcertado.

– ¡Derritió el piso de la sala! –dijo Momoko con ojos llorosos. El niño llevo si quijada hasta el suelo.

– ¡Y nosotras quisimos ayudarlo! –sollozo Miyako.

– ¡No es cierto! –se intentó excusar, dijo saltando y sacudiendo sus brazos intentando llamar la atención. Kaoru voltea a verlo sacándole la lengua.

-pero actúa como un niño malcriado y no echa la culpa- dijo con voz "lastimada" antes de comenzar a llorar. Se quedan de espaldas –frente a frente con los cuatro chicos-.

La pelirroja paso sus dedos por su lengua y luego se sobo los ojos y rompe en llanto falso.

La ojíazul se estira la mejilla sacándose unas cuantas. Mientras de fondo se veían a tres chicos completamente confundidos y extrañados.

-¿Qué?...- susurraron al mismo tiempo.

La ojíverde le saca la lengua al azabache. La pelirroja le guiña un ojo al ojírojo. Y Miyako le sonríe traviesa a Boomer.

En shock… Eso es raro…

–Cielos Ken... ¿Otra vez necesitas el amor maternal? –En broma niega con la cabeza, el Profesor.

–Oh... ya veo, así que era eso...–dijo Momoko.

–Tranquilo Ken, ahora haremos un mejor trabajo –dijo la rubia guiñando un ojo.

–Claro que si –dijo la ojírosa comprendiendo.

–ahora tenemos...–mira a la ojíverde, esta comprende.

–Tres papas...–dijo divertida.

–¿¡QUE!? –salen de su estado petrifico.

– ¡Si! Te daremos mucho amor maternal –dijo Miyako

–Y paternal...–dijo la ojíverde

– ¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! –grito el pelirrojo, moviendo sus brazos en forma de negación.

–Si... ahora…

–…vas a tener…

–Tres familias nuevas.

Los cuatro tragan en seco (creo que no hace falta mencionar quienes).

–Solo.

–Para.

–Ti.

– ¡QUE HORROR! –retrocede aterrado, chocando con el pelirrojo.

– ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!? –gritaron, asustando a los cuatro.

– ¡Iré a mi cuarto! –dijo, antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

El Profesor ríe por la escena que acaba de presenciar–Bien, chicos– los seis voltean a verlo –esto es para ustedes– le da al líder una caja blanca, el con desconfianza quita la tapa revelando los cinturones.

– ¿¡Pero cómo!? –Las tres miran sorprendidas el contenido.

–Replicas –Contesto, devolviendo los cinturones blancos a sus dueñas.

–No, no, nos referimos, que… ¿¡Por qué demonios les da unos cinturones!?– pregunto Kaoru algo histérica.

–Vamos a hacer un trato. –Apareció Peach– Si los chicos protegen Nueva Saltadilla, les daremos una vivienda, alimento, salud y demás. Pero si no quieren, no tendrán cinturones.

Los tres miraron los cinturones que tenían en sus manos, realmente los querían, si estaban en lo cierto podrían hacer lo mismo que las apestosas, se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

–Me temo que tendrá que mejorar su oferta –dijo Brick.

–Supuse que dirían eso –dijo el perro mecánico- así que, las chicas los harán cambiar de parecer.

– ¿Que nosotras que? –preguntaron confundidas.

El Profesor se va, el robot canino las mira– Ya saben~ Como la otra vez~ –ya entendieron, se acercaron a sus contrapartes, estos las miran extrañados.

–Esto será muy sencillo –la pelirroja acercándose peligrosamente al ojírojo, tensándolo en el progreso.

-Seremos muy rápidas, ¿verdad? –dijo la ojíverde haciendo lo mismo que la líder.

–Si~ será muy divertido-Miyako repitió la misma acción.

– ¡E-esperen! –dijeron al mismo tiempo, aterrados.

Tarde, las tres besaron la mejilla de su contraparte, logrando que sientan "algo extraño" además de vergüenza...

– ¿Si aceptan?- pregunto la ojírosa.

– ¡Cl-claro que no!- respondió el pelirrojo.

–Bien, chicas, más cariño entonces…–divertida, agarra el brazo del joven acercándolo mas a ella.

-–Ji ji ji ji ji, que bueno que tengo labial –canturreo la rubia, acercando sus labios a los del ojíazul.

–No seas cobarde, es solo un beso –dijo la ojíverde repitiendo la misma acción.

-no te alejes ¿sí? –pidió la ojírosa, repitiendo la misma acción que su amiga de ojos azules.

4 cm...3 cm...2 cm... 1 cm...

– ¡Lo haremos! –dijeron al mismo tiempo. Desviaron sus rostros con un pequeño rubor.

Las chicas suspiraron, mezclando su aliento con el de ellos, se alejaron, devolviéndoles su espacio personal.

–Se tardaron- dijo la azabache.

–Muy bien. –El Profesor entra al cuarto– Escuche su grito desde el otro cuarto –las chicas ríen a lo bajo– Chicos, a partir de ahora, vivirán aquí y las chicas les enseñaran todas las reglas del laboratorio, además de dar clases para controlar sus poderes.

– ¿¡Por qué!? –gritaron los seis.

–Oh vamos... no es para tanto, además... Ahora, son un equipo –sale del cuarto.

_Recalculando…_

Se miran entre ellos.

– ¿**Somos un equipo**?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose entre ellos.

.

_**Espero les guste! Siendo honesta me gustó mucho, los últimos diálogos XD ¿a ti también te gusto? -Por eso lo marque en negrita- X3X3**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Es todo!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Solo diré que justo tengo el tiempo necesario para subir jeje**_

_**Sin más rollo...**_

Tres chicos se encuentran durmiendo plácidamente en sus cómodas camas, después de tanto tiempo, de dormir en el suelo sobre sabanas... era bastante agradable, se podría decir que apenas tocaron sus camas al momento Boomer se durmió. Después de unas horas…

– ¿Qué te pasa? son las 3:24 am –se quejó el rubio sobándose los ojos.

– ¿Que sucede Brick? –el ojíverde, se sentó en su cama algo adormecido.

–Ustedes... ¿Están de acuerdo?- pregunto, no podría dormir hasta que escuche sus respuestas.

– ¿Qué cosa? –fue el turno de Boomer en sentarse en su cama, algo confundido.

–Esto de... hacer equipo con esas piojosas –dijo un poco asqueado

–No me quejo –respondió el ojíazul encogiéndose de hombros y restando importancia- además, tenemos estas cómodas camas– volvió a acostarse. El ojírojo niega con la cabeza, suspirando.

–Pues a mí me parece algo extraño –dijo el azabache mirando al Rowdy rojo

– ¿Tú crees? –volteo a verlo pidiendo que siguiera.

–Sí, digo, no creí que terminaríamos así, pero es mucho mejor que vivir en las calles...–hablo– Yo creo que si solo tenemos que soportar a esas babosas, a cambio de comida y vivienda... por mi está bien –aclaro, volviendo a acostarse.

–Tienes razón –dijo acomodándose entre las sabanas, vio a su hermano cerrar los ojos, volteo a ver al rubio, que ya dormía hace rato, suspiro y observo al techo, cerró los ojos por un momento y la imagen de una pelirroja apareció, sonrió con maldad– Supongo que ahora _somos un equipo_...

.

El sol se asomó por la ventana, mostrando a los ex-villanos dormir en sus desordenadas camas. Una mano levanta una corneta, la hace sonar…

.

¡STUUUUUUUU! **(A: hagamos de cuenta que suena así XD)**

.

Se sobresaltan y caen de sus camas, se sientan molestos en el suelo, mirando al responsable.

– ¡Buenos días dormilones! –Saludaron las tres heroínas con maldad, solo que esta vez usaban ropa diferente, –sus ropas normales y no sus trajes-.

– ¿¡Cuál es su problema!?- grito el pelirrojo, levantándose con la ayuda del respaldo de la cama.

– ¡Son las 6 de la mañana! –grito el rubio mirando el reloj.

– ¡Están locas! –Se tapan con las sabanas de sus camas.

Se miraron y sonrieron, cada una se acercó a su contraparte.

– ¿Quieres... un beso de buenos días? –pregunto susurrando en el oído de su contraparte, la ojíazul.

Se levantan de golpe– n-no está b-bien –tartamudeo el rubio.

– ¡muy bien! –dijo la pelirroja saliendo del cuarto con la azabache, voltean a ver a la rubia que tenía unas telas verdes, rojas y azules, con tres pares de zapatillas negras con franjas de esos colores.

–Esta es su nueva ropa –Le da a cada una su prenda correspondiente– yo misma la hice –se dirige a la salida, voltea a verlos– espero les guste –cierra la puerta.

– ¿Es en serio? –pregunto el pelirrojo mirando su nueva ropa, que no estaba nada mal…

– ¿Todo esto por aceptar un estúpido trato? –El ojíazul levanto una remera azul con un borde azul oscuro que adornaba el cuello.

–Eso parece –dijo Butch sosteniendo un pantalón de jean negro.

–Pido el baño– tomo su ropa y corrió al baño que contaba el cuarto, desconcertando a los Rowdy rojo y verde.

– ¡Oye! –se quejó el pelirrojo.

**_Minutos más tarde_**

–No se me ve tan mal –dijo el pelirrojo admirando su atuendo.

Su atuendo contaba con una remera negra, una chaqueta roja con las mangas remangadas, unos pantalones (como el de su traje) solo que más oscuro y unas zapatillas negras con franjas rojas -pero aun no tenía su gorra-.

–Es muy raro verme así –dijo el ojíazul.

Su atuendo consistía en la remera (que ya dije como era) un pescador negro con bolsillos a los costados y sus zapatillas negras con franjas azules.

El azabache solo se quedó en silencio con los brazos cruzados, para los otros dos, eso era normal...

El suyo era un buzo verde oscuro, con su pantalón de jean negro y sus zapatillas negras con franjas verdes.

–Supongo que hay que salir –hablo el pelirrojo colocándose su gorra.

Caminaron por el pasillo, hasta llegar con las chicas, la pelirroja estaba comiendo un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, la ojíazul leía una revista de modas en el sillón junto a la azabache mientras esta veía un partido de futbol.

"Es raro verlas así..." Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Raro en el sentido de que pareciera que cada una estaba prácticamente, en su mundo e ignorando olímpicamente a sus amigas, básicamente lo contrario cuando están transformadas. Si, ellos ya sabían que ellas con sus trajes para los demás eran completamente diferentes, pero después de haberles quitado sus atuendos y verlas sin sus trajes supieron en el momento de que eran ellas, además de la forma en que reaccionaron al verlos con sus trajes de PPGZ.

–Ya se levantaron –dijo el Profesor, las chicas voltearon a verlos, sonrojándose apenas, si les quedaba bien esos atuendos...

–Ni los escuchamos...-comento Miyako

–Su desayuno está aquí –Momoko, señalo tres platos con tocino y huevos fritos con jugo de naranja. **(A: se me hace agua a la boca *¬*) **

Se acercaron lentamente, si, no se querían estar cerca de ella, lamentablemente para el ojírojo sus amigos lo traicionaron y él se tuvo que sentar junto a ella. Miro de reojo a la chica, se veía muy feliz comiendo su delicioso pastel.

Ella se percató de eso y volteo a verlo– ¿ocurre algo? –pregunto con voz dulce, lo cual logro extrañarlo, ¿desde cuándo tan amable?

¿Que acaso de olvido cuando le lanzo sus mocos? ¿Qué le robo su ropa? ¿Qué le mostró su trasero? ¿Qué le levanto su falda? Se sonrojo apenas al recordar las dos cosas ultimas, si fue gracioso al momento pero, pensándolo bien, lo ante-ultimo si fue vergonzoso...

– ¿Quieres un poco? –pregunto acercándole a su boca el tenedor con un pedazo de pastel en él. Consiguiendo que por inercia aleje un poco su rostro.

"¿¡Y a esta que le pico!?" pensó extrañado, miro el pedazo de pastel y luego a la chica.

– ¿Que tienes? ¿No quieres? –parpadeo confundida.

– ¿Acaso te olvidas quién soy? –pregunto levantando una ceja.

–Sí, lo sé, eres Brick, mi compañero de equipo. –Respondió, el pelirrojo abre los ojos como platos– Supongo que lo mejor será llevarnos bien y empezar de cero. ¿No crees? –Hablo, el chico no responde– Entonces, ¿quieres un poco?

.

–Bien chicos, estos serán sus nombres- dijo el Profesor, entregándoles un nombre en un papel a cada uno.

–Pero yo ya tengo un nombre...-cometo Boomer triste.

–No, Boomer es tu nombre de superhéroe- explico Peach- este es tu nombre cuando no estas transformado.

-entonces ahora soy... ¿Hotaru Kinomoto?- pregunto leyendo.

– ¿Koiji Matsumoto? –Incrédulo hablo el ojíverde.

– ¿Makoto Akamiya? –dijo algo extrañado.

–Estos nombres son muy… –fueron cortados.

–Bonito.

– ¿Eh? –el ojíazul voltea a ver a su contraparte.

– ¡Hotaru-kun! me gusta mucho –la ojíazul dijo con sus manos en sus mejillas levemente sonrojada.

"¿Ho-Hotaru-kun?" Pensó avergonzado y ruborizado.

–A mí también me gusta –dijo Momoko– Makoto-san...–mira al chico.

El pelirrojo suelta unos quejidos algo nervioso.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo la azabache acercándose a la mesa– Koiji...

El azabache traga duro.

Supongo que se podrían acostumbrar...

.

– ¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer aquí? –pregunto Makoto, observando el enorme exterior que contaba el laboratorio, había unos cuantos arboles un poco más a lo lejos.

– ¿Que no es obvio? –La ojíverde hablo irónica.

–Vamos a practicar –contesto Momoko– pero, primero… –paro frente a su contraparte como las otras dos, estos la miran extrañados y algo incómodos, aun no se acostumbraban a pasar tanto tiempo con ellas– No nos presentamos.

La pelirroja da unos pasos al frente –Makoto –llamo, el chico se sobresaltó un poco recordando que se refería a el- soy Momoko Akatsutsumi- dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

–Hotaru-kun, yo soy Miyako Gotokuji –dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

–Y yo soy Kaoru Matsubara –imito la acción de sus amigas.

Los tres dudaron unos momentos, pero, al fin, se decidieron a tomar sus manos.

Un escalofrió, paso por sus espaldas, tanto los chicos como a las chicas.

Se sentía muy cálida y suave, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse apenas, nunca creyeron que harían eso, pero ahí estaban, tomando la mano de su contraparte y se sentía tan bien, ¡en que estaban pensando! ¡Eran unas chicas piojosas! ¿Piojosas?

Aprovecharon su cercanía, para verlas mejor…

"Más bien... es muy boni- ¡joder!" Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

"no podemos... simplemente no podemos" pensó el pelirrojo.

"son nuestras contrapartes" pensó el ojíverde.

"¡Hay pero!..." Pensó Hotaru "Es tan...".

"Bonita..." Pensó el azabache.

"Aun así..." Pensó Makoto.

"_Ellos_ no pensara igual que yo" Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

.

**Mientras tanto...**

.

"¿Por qué me mira tanto? " Pensó la pelirroja.

"Sera que..." Pensó la ojíazul.

"¿Le gusto? Si claro..." Pensó Kaoru.

"¿Pero que tiene? Debo decir que se ve..." Pensó Momoko.

"¡Muy guapo! Hotaru-kun te ves..." Pensó la rubia.

"Muy bien, debo admitir…" pensó la ojíverde "Aun así…".

"_Él_ no pensara como yo..." Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

_Ellos_ creen que sus hermanos no querrán tener ningún tipo de acercamiento con _ellas_. _Ellas_ piensan que _ellos_ no quieren acercarse a ellas. Que dilema…

_**.**_

Se soltaron lentamente...

Que silencio...

–Este...–soltó Momoko– bueno, primero, lo básico; transformarse.

– ¿Transfor- que? –preguntaron extrañados

La pelirroja toma su cinturón– Yo primero... –agarra su comunicador y el anillo aparece en su dedo, desconcertando un poco a los Rowdy– ¡HYPER BLOSSOM!

Al terminar da un giro en su lugar, uno de los tres se sonroja– bien...- soltó antes de mirar a la rubia.

–Aquí voy...–toma su comunicador– ¡ROLLING BUBBLES! –Lleva sus manos a las mejillas– ja ja ja, adoro este traje- dijo levemente sonrojada sacándole un suspiro al ojíazul, que la miro tontamente.

–Y creo que sigo yo–...– ¡POWERED BUTTERCUP! –al terminar se cruza de brazos.

–Muy bien... su turno –dijo la pelirroja.

**¿…?**

–No sabemos nuestros nombres –dijeron, encogiéndose de hombros.

–No creo que sea tan difícil...–anima la ojíazul.

– ¡Chicas! –llamo el perrito.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la pelirroja.

– ¡Tienen escuela! –las chicas lo miran y luego Momoko saca de su mochila el celular, las otras se acercan a ella.

…**Loading…**

– ¡AAH! –gritaron asustadas.

– ¡Solo 5 minutos! –afirmo la ojírosa.

– ¡Tenemos que irnos! –grito Miyako.

El perrito y los muchachos miraron a las tres chicas correr a la escuela. Peach voltea a ver a los Rowdy. Estos sienten la constante mirada del canino.

– ¿Qué?- pregunto el ojírojo.

–Ustedes también deben...

.

– ¡QUE PESADILLA!– grito el rubio, consiguiendo que los que pasaban por el pasillo los voltearan a ver.

–No grites idiota –dijo el poseedor de ojos carmesí dándole un zape.

–Dolió...–Con la cabeza agacha afirmo el ojíazul.

–Aquí dice que nuestro salón es el 2C –dijo el azabache mirando un papel.

–Aquí vamos...–suspiro frustrado el pelirrojo.

– ¿Todo esto por tener una casa? es mucho...–se lamentaba el rubio.

–Tenemos distintos horarios –Koiji, acabo con la poca paciencia del ojíazul, pasando su estado a modo Histeria.

– ¿¡Encima no estoy con ustedes!? ¡Mátenme ahora! –grito otra vez, recibiendo un zape por parte de los dos RRB.

– ¡cálmate!

– ¿Crees que a nosotros nos gusta? –pregunto el pelirrojo.

–Bri-... digo, Makoto, tienes Historia-dijo el ojíverde –Hotaru Clase Artística

– ¿Eh? –Lo mira con cara de: "No te entiendo, se más claro".

–Teatro, ja ja, a mí me toco Música y a Makoto Arte –dijo mirando al ojíazul para luego posar su mirada verde en el pelirrojo– y yo tengo Matemáticas ahora...

–Bien, aquí vamos –afirmo el pelirrojo antes de que tomen caminos separados.

.

**Makoto POV**

Muy bien... No estuvo tan mal la clase de Historia, solo que escuche al Profesor hablar en un idioma marciano, todo bien, excepto que tengo tarea.

Suspiro frustrado entrando a la biblioteca, también no ayudo mucho tener a cierta "piojosa" junto a mí.

**Normal POV**

"¿Porque le estoy dando tantas vueltas al asunto?" Pensó negando con la cabeza, escucha a alguien tararear.

– ¿Eh? –Se acerca con cautela, hasta divisar a una chica frente a un librero, se esconde detrás de este mirándola– Seguro que esta por la tarea… –susurro.

-¿Eh?- voltea a ver a la persona, pero este se esconde– creí haber oído a alguien-susurro, la ojírosa- ¿hay alguien ahí? –Pregunto, nadie responde, a excepción de una respiración agitada que no alcanzo a oír– tal vez fue mi imaginación… –Vuelve a leer su libro.

Suspiro aliviado, asomo su cabeza y volvió a mirarla, suspira, pero de una manera completamente diferente, que nunca creyó que haría, si, suspiro enamorado…

"Ella es tan…. tan…. presio- ¡no! ¡No puedes pensar así de ella!" Pensó antes de sacudir su cabeza "pero..." Vuelve a verla.

–Diablos...–Susurro, comienza a golpear su cabeza contra el librero– idiota... idiota... idiota... Idiota… –a cada insulto le añadía un golpe.

– ¿Makoto?

– ¡Aahh! –deja de golpearse y voltea a ver a la pelirroja, un "Shhhh" se escuchó por parte de todos.

– ¿Por qué te golpeabas...la cabeza? –pregunto la ojírosa extrañada.

–Eh... nada, suelo hacerlo –aparento, apoyando torpemente la palma de su mano en el librero, cuando, de repente, una mano se posó en su frente, ruborizándolo y desconcertándolo.

–Te harás daño... deja de hacerlo. ¿Si? –dijo preocupada. Antes de sobar suavemente la frente del muchacho, al momento despego su tacto, pero el ojírojo no caía en lo que había pasado.

– ¿Desde cuándo te preocupo?- pregunto algo perplejo.

–Desde que te volviste _mi compañero._ –Dijo sonriendo– ¿Quieres que hagamos la tarea juntos? Sé que también necesitas el libro –levanta el libro mostrando su portada.

–Eh... C-claro, si está bien...

.

Entro al teatro con pasos lentos, no quería estar ahí ¡Claro que no!

– ¡Muy bien alumnos! Y ya que están dando en clase de Historia, sobre la Patagonia, refrescare sus mentes con algo de Folclore –dijo la Profesora– así que busquen a su pareja y comiencen- enciende el estéreo, mira al alumnado, faltaba uno, que era un ojíazul– ¡tú! –Hotaru se sobresalta– tú debes ser el nuevo.

-Hotaru Kinomoto- dijo no muy interesado.

–Bien, ya que eres nuevo, te pondré con mi alumna estrella– el ojíazul rueda los ojos aburrido– ¡Miyako!

– ¿¡Miyako!? –Se sobresaltó.

–Claro maestra –dijo apareciendo con un vestido blanco de lunares celestes y con un pañuelo en la cabeza– ¿Hotaru? no sabía que estabas en mi clase– aclaro desconcertada.

–A-así parece...–da un par de pasos hacia atrás, nervioso.

– ¡Bien! ¡Ya se conocen! Pueden empezar con el baile de parejas– Creo que nervioso se quedaba corto…

La rubia sonríe– Vamos Hotaru-kun, que no es tan difícil –afirmo tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndolo al escenario.

.

Caminaba por el pasillo, tenía hora libre, así que aprovecho para comprar su almuerzo, cuando escucho a alguien tocar en el salón de música, el lugar estaba vació si no fuera por un azabache.

"¿Toca guitarra?" Pensó antes de acercarse a él.

–No sabía que tocabas...-dijo, consiguiendo que el chico raspe bruscamente las cuerdas por el susto- je je ¿te asuste?

–No...-uso sarcasmo– Solo que pensé que un espectro iba a atacarme –dijo, causando que la chica riera, desconcertándolo.

–Lastima...-se sienta frente a él, mira la guitarra– ¿Puedo escucharte?

El ojíverde la mira raro– ¿Y por qué le mostraría mi música a una piojosa?– pregunto burlón, la chica frunce el ceño, molesta.

– ¿Para qué me molesto en tratar de ser tu amiga? Eres un idiota Butch...–Se levanta y se dirige a la salida.

¿Para qué lo intentaba? que sean compañeros no significa que se llevaran bien, hasta ella misma lo dijo hace tiempo atrás...

"Diablos..." Pensó dejando la guitarra.

– ¡Kaoru espera!

Mal... su pie se enruedo en el cable, la azabache se voltio a verlo, pero solo recibió un empujón. El chico la sostuvo de la cintura, sus labios se rozaron consiguiendo que se miren sorprendidos por los pocos milímetros que estaban.

**(A: Vieron que al final de un Vals o un Tango o que se yo, terminan en una pose así como romántica (? bueno es algo asi XD) **

Se quedaron así leves segundos...–K-Koiji... ¿Q-que estás haciendo?–pregunto avergonzada.

–Y-yo...–reacciona y la suelta, pero antes de que caiga la toma de la muñeca y la atrae hacia él, quedando muy pegados, otra vez, con sus manos entrelazadas cerca de sus rostros.

Sus respiraciones se chocan y aun no podían caer en lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, la chica voltea al costado mirando sus manos y poco a poco la va quitando, se aleja un poco y comienza a jugar con sus manos.

–Entonces... ¿Me muestras? –pregunto un poco incomoda.

–C-claro –el ojíverde, volvió a sentarse en la silla y tomando nuevamente su guitarra, comienza a tocarla, pero sentir la mirada esmeralda sobre él, lo ponía un poco nervioso, consiguiendo que se equivoque constantes veces– demonios...

– ¿Te olvidaste como era? – un poco extrañada, pregunta la azabache, él la voltea a ver– antes la tocabas muy bien...

El no respondió, solo se le quedo mirando y su mano comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas y la misma melodía comenzó a surgir, pero no volteaba a ver las cuerdas, solo miraba los ojos esmeralda de ella, como si las notas estuvieran ahí...

No pudo evitar sonreír, al ver su cara tan curiosa, que miraba la guitarra.

La ojíverde volteo a mirarlo y se sonroja apenas al ver que la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

"Esa sonrisa... nunca lo vi sonreír de esa manera...ni una pizca de burla o maldad..." Pensó antes de sonreír "Me gusta esa sonrisa..."

"No sé porque está sonriendo o mejor dicho, porque me está sonriendo a mí, justo a mí, pero, no quiero que lo deje de hacer, un momento... ¿¡Por qué quiero que sonría!? ¿¡Acaso estoy enfermo!?" Pensó justo cuando termino la canción, volteo la mirada, dejando la guitarra.

–Es muy bonita –dijo sonriendo.

–Como tu...–susurro, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. ¿De dónde salió eso?

– ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto desconcertada.

"¡JODER! ¡Me escucho!" Pensó esperando un golpe justo en su cabeza, pero nada llego.

–Gracias...

– ¿eh? –Voltea a mirarla.

"¡diablos!" Pensó, ella tenía sus manos entrelazadas y su cabeza agacha levemente sonrojada. "¿¡Por qué es tan tierna sonrojada!?"

**...Loading…**

"¿¡Por qué pienso que se ve tierna sonrojada!?" Pensó un poco más desesperado.

–Ya casi es la segunda hora...–rompió el silencio, la de ojos esmeralda, se levanta de su silla – Nos vemos en clases Koiji –sale del lugar y se mete a otro salón desocupado, que se usaba para dejar mesas y sillas extras.

"¡que me está pasando!" Pensó la azabache sentándose contra la pared.

**Kaoru POV**

¡Algo está mal conmigo! Primero, no lo golpee cuando me sostuvo, estoy segura que si hubiera sido otra ya no tendría nariz...

Segundo, no lo insulte cuando me alago... ¿¡Por qué le agradecí!?

Algo está mal conmigo... y después cuando me miraba...con esos ojos... tan... ¡NO! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Tengo que hablar con alguien, ¡Miyako! si, ella sabrá que me pasa...

Camino por el pasillo con la mirada perdida, hasta que vio una escena muy extraña.

.

– ¿Te gusto Hotaru? –pregunto la ojíazul con su ropa normal, parando su paso al rubio.

–Pues... no mucho –respondió algo aturdido.

– eso es porque no bailas bien...–afirmo con una sonrisa.

– ¡Eso no es cierto!- protesto molesto

– Pero tranquilo Hotaru-kun~ –canturreo– yo te enseñare – Entrelazo sus manos con las de él y posicionarlas a sus costados, se acercó peligrosamente a él, consiguiendo que se sonroje, mientras, ella le sonreía tranquila.

– N-no es necesario...–dijo nervioso intentando deshacer el agarre.

–Ja ja, no tengo piojos Hotaru-kun~ –dijo graciosa, comenzó a dar pasos de adelante hacia atrás, consiguiendo que el rubio se tropezara un poco, la chica rio, él la miro, sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, estaba nervioso, su cercanía lo ponía nervioso, _ella_ lo ponía nervioso, la ojíazul apretó un poco más sus manos– tranquilo Hotaru-kun~ –le dio confianza, el chico la vio unos leves segundo y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó, esta paso a una juguetona.

– ¿Así que quieres bailar? –pregunto divertido, antes de tomarla de una mano y comenzar a darle giros como bailarina.

– ¡Basta!- dijo riendo- ¡Hotaru-kun! ¡Me estoy mareando! –siguió riendo, mientras en el cuerpo del chico, la aura negra que lo rodeaba, comenzaba a aclararse un poco más, esta desapareció después de unos segundos…

–Miyako –llamo la ojíverde que apareció hace unos momentos.

–Hola Kaoru –saludo la ojíazul dejando de girar.

–Hotaru, ¿me la puedo llevar por unos momentos? –pregunto mirando al chico que la mira extrañado.

– ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –las chicas se miran, la azabache voltea a verlo nuevamente.

–Porque... ¿no estas con ella?- parpadeo un poco extrañada.

–Pues sí...

–Hay Hotaru-kun –suspiro Miyako negando- Vuelvo enseguida.

Vio a las chicas alejarse, se rasco la cabeza, levemente confundido, sintió un escalofrió, volteo a todos lados.

–Qué raro... De repente me siento extraño...–Se encoje de hombros y se recuesta en la pared.

.

– ¿Que sucede? –pregunto al ver a su amiga encerrarlas en el salón vació.

–Bueno... y-yo...–junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho y jugaba con ellas, nerviosa– es que... estaba con Ko-...con alguien...–dijo– y entonces... me dijo un par de cosas y pasaron un par de cosas...

– ¿Pero cómo son esas cosas?– pregunto parpadeando, confundida.

–Cosas...cosas que me harían enojar y golpearlo... pero…

–Ahhh... ya entiendo...– sonrió tranquila.

– ¿Que?

–Pensé que no te interesaba tener una relación Kao-chan –dijo guiñando un ojo.

– ¿¡Qué cosas dices!? ¡No quiero nada de eso! –dijo algo sonrojada y enojada,

–Entonces me vas a decir que no lo golpeaste y no sabes por qué –decía, desconcertando al a azabache– y yo te digo que es porque te gusta y tú te enojas por que dije eso, entonces...

–Espera, ¿qué? –pregunto aturdida.

–Que no lo golpeaste pero no sabes porq-

– ¡No! ¡No! –Dijo sacudiendo sus manos en negación- Lo último que dijiste

–Que te enojaras porque dije eso…

– ¡Antes de eso Miyako! –grito cansada.

– ¿¡Que te gusta!? –pregunto algo asustada.

– ¿Gustarme? ¡El!- dijo- ¡Claro que no!

– ¿Ves? te lo dije. –Dijo– Tal vez lo niegas ahora, pero cuando estés lista –se acerca a la puerta y toma la perilla– dime quien es...–Termino la oración antes de volver con el ojíazul.

Al rato salió del cuarto y miro a su amiga alejarse con su contraparte. Hizo una mueca de fastidio.

"Que a ti te guste no significa que a mí también" Pensó "¿Por qué acepte eso?".

**~~Flashback~~**

– ¿¡Es en serio!? –pregunto afuera del laboratorio. Camino a la escuela…

–Tal vez el Profesor tiene algo en mente Kaoru –razono Momoko.

– ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo con esto? –las mira extrañadas.

–Escucha, ellos fueron muy maleducados –afirmo la pelirroja.

– ¿Maleducados? –pregunto irónica.

–Bien, eso se queda corto. –Suspiro– El punto es, que si el Profesor quiere que seamos equipo, será por algo, así que quiero que seamos sus amigas.

– ¿¡Que!? –preguntaron a la vez una contenta y otra aturdida.

–Sí, eso mismo, aunque sea, intentemos llevarnos bien con ellos, a lo mejor no son esos chicos asquerosos que tanto aparentan ser –comento divertida, causando risas en la ojíazul, mira a la azabache no muy convencida– tal vez no sea tan malo...–la ojíverde rueda los ojos.

– ¡Acepto! pasare más tiempo con Hotaru-kun –dijo feliz.

– ¿Hotaru-kun?– preguntaron las dos.

– E-este con Hotaru, pasare más tiempo con Hotaru- dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

– ¿Y tú que dices? –pregunto la pelirroja.

Suspiro derrotada–Está bien, pasare más tiempo con el idiota...

–Kaoru...

Bufo– Bien, pasare más tiempo con Koiji –dijo pesadamente.

–Bien, quien sabe, tal vez te guste –intento animar, Miyako.

–El tema es, gustar, de qué manera- dijo pícaramente la pelirroja.

\- ¿¡Que estas insinuando!?- pregunto enojada.

**~~Fin del Flashback~~**

Suspiro sonoramente…

_Tal vez solo pienso que es eso, solo por qué lo dijo..._

**Si si, piensa lo que quieras...**

_¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?_

**Tu consciencia... (Mentira, ¡Soy yo! Summer) Ahora, ¿no crees que Koiji se ve muy guapo tocando guitarra?**

_Pues se ve... oye... ¿Que acabas de decir?_

**Tranquila, ¿Qué es ese tono molesto? Yo pienso lo mismo que tú.**

_¡Yo no pienso eso!_

**¿Estás segura? Te reto a recordarlo...**

_¡Acepto!_

Paro en medio del pasillo, miro a todos lados, no había nadie, cerro sus ojos y al momento apareció la imagen del azabache mirándola tocando su guitarra, con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

**Huy Huy, ¿Y esa sonrisa que se asomó?**

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿de verdad había sonreído? ¿¡Y justo con ese recuerdo!?

**Kao-chan piensa que Koiji se ve guapo~**

_¡Mentira! ¡Eso no es posible!_

**Si si, cla- ¿…? Esos son... ¿corazones?**

Parpadeo un par de veces y miro a sus costados.

– ¿¡Que!? –había corazoncillos volar como si fueran pájaros– ¡basta ya! –dijo pasando su mano consiguiendo que se conviertan en humo y desaparezcan.

**Oye no grites, te creerán loca.**

_Gracias al cielo que no hay nadie en este pasillo..._

– ¿Kaoru?

_No puede ser..._

**O claro que si...**

– ¿Qué pasa Koiji? –pregunto.

– ¿Estás bien?

–S-sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–No por nada, solo que gritas sola en pleno pasillo –dijo con sarcasmo.

–Ehh... no fue nada, solo... olvídalo –dio media vuelta.

**¿Ves? ¿Ves? dilo, es guapo ¡admítelo chica!**

_¡Olvídalo!_

**Al menos piénsalo, no lo digas, pero... ¡Ya se! Cuando estés lista ¡Quiero escucharte decirlo en voz alta!**

_¡Eso no pasara! ¿¡Y por qué todos dices eso!? Yo sé cuándo estoy lista para decir las cosas. ¿Verdad?_

**Si lo sabes, solo que no lo quieres admitir... Orgullosa de primera.**

_¿Qué dijiste?_

**Mejor dicho que pensaste tú.**

_Estas colmando mi paciencia._

**¡Tú sola lo haces! Tú me das charla...**

– ¡déjame en paz! –grito.

–pero si no hice nada...

_¿¡Aun está aquí!?_

– ¿Necesitas algo? –pregunto la azabache nerviosa.

–Ehh... yo solo quería preguntarte, ¿podría sentarme contigo en las clases? no es por nada en especial- dijo algo extrañado por la actitud de la chica.

**¡Huy! Tener al chico guapo junto a ti ¿Qué respondes a esa pregunta?**

_¡Ya Cállate!_

–eh y-yo... p-pues... s-si quieres –dijo, el chico sonrió travieso, confundiendo a ambas chicas (recuerden a Summer).

– ¿Así que quieres que está al lado tuyo?- pregunto divertido.

– ¡S-solo porque lo has pedido! ¡No pienses cualquier cosa! ¡Idiota!- grito molesta, posando su mano en la perilla.

–Tranquila –puso su mano sobre la de ella, lo voltea a ver un poco sonrojada– Solo estoy jugando contigo.

– ¿Y desde cuando te divierte jugar conmigo? –pregunto divertida.

–Eh... ¿Vamos a clases o no?

**¡Si! ****Koiji 2**** .- .-. ****Kaoru 1**

_Espera, ¿cómo que él va ganando?_

**El recuerdo y lo de recién amiga.**

_¡Eso no se vale!_

**¡Claro que sí!**

_Te odio..._

**Yo también te quiero.**

.

Se tiro al respaldo de la silla, estirándose.

–Que aburrido...

–Vamos Makoto, faltan dos actividades más –dijo Momoko mirando al chico.

– ¿¡Dos más!?- grito, un "Shhhh" se escuchó nuevamente – ¿saben cómo me tienen con su maldito "Shhhh"? –susurro cabreado.

–Jajaja, supongo que podríamos descansar ahora. –Dijo cerrando el libro– ¿Quieres que vallamos por algo de comida?

–Pues... aun no tengo mucha hambre...-contesto mirando el techo y con sus manos en el estómago.

–Entonces, oh, ¿te gustaría que te enseñe la escuela? –pregunto sonriéndole

–Pues... supongo que me perdería... Está bien, como quieras –se paró.

La chica asintió y guardo sus cosas, al igual que él y salieron.

_**Espero les guste!**_

_**De momento tengo cosas que hacer, pero les juro (esta vez enserio) que lo subo a la tarde noche, ósea en un par de horas ¡se los juro! aunque lo suba a las 3 de la mañana XD **_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Perdón por no actualizar ayer, jejee ^-^U **_

_**Y creo que no se entendió bien, no dejare de postre nada O.O Quise decir que como los rojos son los lideres, les costara un poquito más en admitir que se gustan X3**_

_**Aquí va!**_

Después de la escuela, se encontraban caminando directo al laboratorio, claro que manteniendo cierta distancia, los chicos iban más atrás.

– ¿Por qué Hotaru-kun no me habla? –pregunto Miyako preocupada. Mirando por arriba del hombro.

–Tal vez, como están los tres, no quieren lastimar su orgullo –razono Momoko.

–O tal vez, estar con nosotras para ellos es como algo pasajero y ya –dijo la azabache intentando olvidar lo ocurrido en la mañana.

**Si, si, pasajero... **

_¡Mantente en silencio!_

**Vamos, vamos, dilo~ ¡Koiji es guapo! **

_¡Basta ya!_

– ¡Kaoru!

– ¿¡Que!?- grito consiguiendo que todos paren de caminar y le dediquen una mirada digna de una loca– eeh...

**Si serás idiota...**

_No me ayudas._

**Okey, me callo hasta que lleguemos a tu cuarto.**

_Al menos no molestara..._

**¡Oye!**

–Oye, ¿estás bien?

**Huuuuuyy**

_Callada._

–S-si...–contesto cortante, dándole la espalda tanto a los chicos como a sus amigas, sentía su cara subir de temperatura, apuro su paso.

_Esto está acabando conmigo._

**¿Qué cosa?**

_¡Tu!_

**¿¡Que hice ahora!?**

_¡Existir!_

**¡Tú me creaste!**

_Como sea..._

.

– ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

– ¿Tengo cara de saberlo?- respondió el ojíverde irónico.

–Bueno, parece que te interesa –aclaro el rubio.

–A ustedes que les importa –hablo rápido, mientras un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

Antes de darse cuenta llegaron al laboratorio y cada una de las chicas fue a hacer lo de siempre, solo que una corrió a su cuarto. Lo cual extraño bastante a sus amigas.

–Esto... es muy raro –dijo Momoko.

–Si...- soltó la ojíazul.

**¡Olvídate de eso! Ve con Hotaru-kun~**

_¿¡Quien dijo eso!?_

**Tu consciencia... (¡Hola! Soy Nicole) Así que haz lo que te digo, sé que quieres**

_¡Está bien! ¿Pero cómo?_

**Fácil~ la clase de Teatro.**

_¡Cierto!_

–Hotaru-kun~ –llamo la rubia, el ojíazul voltea a verla desconcertado– ¿Vamos a practicar?

– ¿Practicar qué? –pregunto Makoto. Hotaru se tensa.

–Es que aún no sabe bailar...

– ¡No es cierto!

–Entonces muéstrame que si lo haces- dijo sonriendo, el rubio mira a sus amigos estos ni siquiera lo miraron, suspiro tranquilo y se fue con la ojíazul al patio.

La pelirroja vio extrañada la escena, cuando miro el reloj, tomo unas palomitas del refrigerador y corrió a la sala.

– ¡Ya empieza mi programa! –aclaro antes de encender el televisor, sentarse en el sillón y empezaba Galaticman.

– ¿¡Tú miras ese programa!? –pregunto el pelirrojo.

–Si –respondió mirando el televisor, cuando sintió que alguien se había sentado junto a ella, consiguiendo que se sonroje un poco– ¿Qué haces?

–A mí también me gusta este programa –contesto sus dudas, comiendo algunas palomitas.

La chica sonrió como respuesta, mientras tanto se podía ver al ojíverde con los brazos cruzados mirando a los rojos, rodó los ojos y se fue por el pasillo.

.

**Mientras eso pasaba...**

**Al fin, ¡debiste ver tu cara!**

– ¡ahora si estoy harta! –dijo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, que el Profesor había hecho para ellas.

**¿Que hice?**

_¡Todo! ¡Odio tenerte, conciencia!_

**Pero no odias estar cerca de Koiji...**

_¡Exacto!_

**¡Toma ya!**

_¿¡QUE!? ¡NO ES CIERTO!_

**¡Lo acabas de admitir!**

– ¡Basta! agh... ni siquiera puedo gritarte por que sería gritarme a mí misma... –dijo en voz baja.

**Eso se puede arreglar...**

_Si, si, claro…_

**...**

_¿Consciencia?_

**...**

_¿Ahora que te hablo no me hablaras?_

–Prefiero que me digas Summer.

– ¡AAH! –grito volteando a ver a su cama para observar a una chica de ojos verdes, castaña, usaba una remera verde manzana y llevaba unos shorts oscuros en estos estaba enganchado un celular táctil azul– ¿¡Quién diablos eres tú y como entraste aquí!?

–Soy yo, tu consciencia, pero puedes llamarme Summer, no, prefiero que me llames Summer –aclaro acostada con sus manos en la cabeza y sus piernas cruzadas.

–P-pe-pero ¿Cómo? –balbuceo perdida.

–Fácil, tienes poderes, explícate eso y podrás saber cómo es que estoy aquí.

– ¿Yo hice que aparezcas?

–Denle un premio a la enamorada- bromeo la castaña, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia a la azabache.

–Eres odiosa...

–Yo también te quiero –sonrió, a lo cual Kaoru aprieta los puños– entonces, como nadie quiere escucharte, yo estoy aquí.

– ¿Que?

– Mejor dicho –se sienta bien y la mira– Tienes muchas dudas, pero no quieres que tus amigas sepan, por eso yo estoy aquí, para escucharte y aconsejarte. –dijo Summer– Más que nada escucharte.

– ¿Para qué quieres escucharme si ya sabes lo que me pasa? ¡Estuviste ahí! –dijo frustrada.

–Bueno, bueno, ¿vamos por la charla o directo a la consecuencia? –pregunto Summer parándose.

–Ahórrate el sermón...–cansada se cruza de brazos.

–Bien, más sencillo para mí –pasa su brazo por el hombro de la ojíverde– ¡Vamos a conquistar a Koiji! –levanta un su puño con una sonrisa retadora, mirando a un punto indefinido.

–Espera, ¿¡Que!? –grito la ojíverde, sobresaltada.

–No me hagas comenzar con la charla, se me da muy mal...–se golpea la cabeza con suavidad sacando la lengua.

– ¡No! ¡Olvídalo!- dijo acostándose en su cama.

–Pero eso quieres –dijo la castaña, frunce el ceño– ¡No uses ese vocabulario conmigo!– la azabache voltea a verla extrañada– Soy tu consciencia, recuerda, lo que piensas, yo prácticamente lo escucho –explico, esta rezongo y se tapa la cabeza con la almohada– ¡vamos Kao! ¡No seas terca! –Pidió arrodillándose junto a ella- tu sabes que quieres...- dijo divertida, esta solo apretó más con fuerza la almohada- No puedes negar lo que sientes...

Kaoru quita la almohada y voltea a verla- mírame...

–Estas igual de terca, como aquella vez que conociste a Momoko y Miyako –dijo Summer– ¡mírate ahora! son grandes amigas, claro que tienes sus diferencias, pero el punto es que, si no intentas nunca sabrás si te gusta, y vamos– cambio su tono a uno pícaro– Koiji es un buen partido –guiña un ojo a lo que la azabache se sonroja– inténtalo, ¡por favor! –dijo juntando sus manos.

Se sienta en su cama, mientras Summer se levanta– lo haré, ¡pero no abuses con tus ideas! –advirtió.

– ¡Eso es! ahora, ya que lo admitiste, ¿Koiji es guapo? –dijo picara la castaña.

– ¡no presiones! –sonrojada, cubre su rostro con la almohada.

–Está bien...–dijo suspirando.

.

–Lo estás haciendo muy bien Hotaru-kun –felicito Miyako mientras bailaba.

–Te lo dije- dijo sonriendo con orgullo, la ojíazul paro de bailar– ¿Pasa algo?

–No nada, es que me canse...–respira un poco agitada, desde hace rato estaba cansada, pero estaba tan encantada con el ojíazul que si...

– ¿Quieres que descansemos? –pregunto, esperen, ¿y la burla? ¿No se burló o escucho mal?

**¡Va a llover! ¡No se burló ni nada!**

_No seas tan mala Nicole, aunque también me sorprende..._

Si, por favor –dijo antes de que se vallan a sentar cerca de las paredes del laboratorio, el ojíazul le dedico una sonrisa dulce.

_Aahhh~ Hotaru-kun~_

**Tranquila, tranquila...**

.

– ¿Ya termino?- pregunto Makoto algo molesto.

–Así parece...-dudo la ojírosa, mira al pelirrojo suspirar frustrado antes de estirarse, suspiro encantada, miro al piso, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas– Habrá una convención en unos días...

– ¿Eh? –voltea a mirarla un poco perdido.

–Y ya que te gusta Galaticman...- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, suspira sonoramente y voltea a verlo– ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?- pregunto con muy poca esperanza.

– ¿Y-yo?- pregunto desconcertado– P-pues, está bien –respondio algo confuso, la chica sonrió alegre, era la primera vez que no iría sola o llevaría a sus amigas a la fuerza, no pudo aguantarlo y abrazo al pelirrojo consiguiendo que se le subieran los colores.

–Ja ja, realmente no creí que aceptarías –dijo feliz

El chico sintió su corazón acelerar y un sentimiento extraño se instaló en su pecho, un aura negra que lo rodeaba paso a ser más clara- Eh... Momoko...

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y dejo de abrazarlo, ahora lo miraba con sus manos en la boca y algo ruborizada– ¡L-lo siento! –el chico se rasco la cabeza nervioso, lo cual extraño un poco a la ojírosa, ni siquiera la miro mal o con cara de asco, ¡Ni siquiera se puso a gritar que tenía piojos! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Sonrió, sea lo que sea, le gustaba ese cambio, tal vez no sea tan malo **ser un equipo...**

**.**

–Esto es... ¿realmente necesario? –Pregunto la ojíverde usando un vestido rosa– ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo conseguiste ponerme esto! –Escucho unas carcajadas– ¿¡De que te estas riendo!? –pregunto molesta.

– ¡No es en serio! –Se seca una lagrima y suspira tranquilizándose– pero realmente quería verte vestida así –admitió antes de recibir un vestido en su cara– ¡oye!

– ¡Tú empezaste!- dijo antes de taparse con la sabana, realmente no podía creer que se puso un vestido por voluntad propia solo por ese idiota– ¡olvídalo! no haré nada.

– ¿¡es en serio!? ¡Solo estaba jugando! –Dijo molesta, que orgullosa era esta chica, sonrió burlona– O ya veo... ¿Crees que no podrás conseguir que él se fije en ti? claro... No creo que estés a su altura.

– ¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto la ojíverde sentándose en su cama.

–Tranquila, yo pasaría lo mismo que tú, digo... realmente no me creería linda...

– ¡Yo si soy linda! –Afirmo molesta– ¡Y yo no podría estar a su altura! ¡Yo lo supero! ¡Conseguiré que ese idiota se fije en mí!

-¡Bien! -soltó triunfante- primero que nada, debemos resaltar algo importante –dijo picara, lo cual la extraño un poco, Summer paso sus manos por su cintura hasta su cadera, dando entender a qué se refería.

– ¡Estás de broma ¿verdad!? ¡No me pondré ese tipo de ropa! –aclaro sonrojada y dándole la espalda cruzada de brazos.

–Oye, tranquila que yo no me voy a los extremos...–dijo ofendida– Solo digo que te pongas ropa un poco más ajustada.

–Pero es más cómoda la que llevo puesta –Se defendió, realmente quería llamar su atención ¡Pero no de esa manera! ¡Ni que estuviera desesperada! además, el chico sigue siendo un RRB después de todo, si quería llamar su atención, no quería que fuera de forma física…

-Oye yo no uso ropa tan ajustada –aclaro Summer, la azabache voltea a verla– Uso ropa cómoda –dijo– Pruébalo tal vez te gusta –dijo antes de abrir un armario.

–No encontraras nada ahí, es mi ropa habitual –dijo acercándose a ella– y ni creas que le pediré a Miyako que me haga ropa.

–No pienso hacerlo –toma pose pensativa– ¡ya se!, espera aquí –pidió antes de tomar su celular y salir del cuarto, la ojíverde parpadeo un par de veces luego de sentir una gran brisa volar algunos de los papeles que tenía en su escritorio, comenzó a juntar los papeles cuando vio a la castaña aparecer nuevamente frente a ella– aquí hay algunas cosas que tal vez te gusten –dejo los papeles y vio la ropa que la castaña había dejado sobre su cama.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi talla? –pregunto sorprendida, mirando las tallas de algunas remeras.

–Soy tu consciencia, no te sorprendas –respondió con simpleza– podrías probarte esto –dijo dándoles unas prendas.

–arghh... solo lo haré porque quiero probar tu manera de vestir, según tu "cómoda" –dijo con ironía

–Es suficiente para mí –admitió Summer sonriendo.

.

Miro las entradas que tenía en sus manos, suspiro, realmente estaba contenta, no podía creer que iría a una convención con él, no podía creerlo, ¿era un sueño? ¡Pues no quería despertar! ahora que lo pensaba mejor, estaba emocionada por ir con un RRBZ a una convención, ¿estaba enloqueciendo? pero ya no eran malos ¿no es así? ¿Por qué preocuparse por lo que le digan sus amigas? no hacía nada malo.

Por la otra calle, había una chica ojíazul, saliendo de una tienda de ropa, caminaba mientras bailaba un poco, suspirando enamorada, no quería fallar en ningún paso, aunque este practicando, eso se había vuelto un pasatiempo, por así decirlo, dio unos cuantos giros, miro por casualidad una vidriera, paro su danza, para esbozar una sonrisa.

– ¡Qué bonito! –soltó al momento de que alguien la vio a lo lejos– no esta tan caro, tal vez...–dijo revisando su dinero, suspira triste, no le alcanzaba, miro nuevamente la pulsera con perlas azules y perlas doradas más pequeñas– Será para la próxima, aunque...–dijo antes de que una nube aparezca arriba de su cabeza, mientras imaginaba que un rubio le regalaba esa misma pulsera– Aahh~ vale la pena imaginar lo imposible, Hotaru-kun~ –dijo al aire.

– ¿me llamaste?

– ¡Aah! –soltó consiguiendo asustar al chico.

– ¡P-perdón! No quise asustarte –se disculpó el ojíazul.

-– ¡N-no pasa nada! es solo que...–balbuceo, mientras el chico la veía un poco perdido pero dedicando una sonrisa, suspiro y volteo a ver la pulsera- no me alcanza...

– ¿Eh?– voltea a ver el objeto– No es para tanto, es solo una pulsera.

Suspiro tristemente, consiguiendo que él se tensara un poco, por alguna razón no le gustaba verla así. Volteo a ver la pulsera, algo se cruzó por su mente, pero... ¡No podía hacer eso! Sacudió su cabeza.

–Casi me olvido, el Profesor dijo que iríamos de picnic –el chico sonrió contento por la idea.

Volteo a verlo y sonrió– ¡Qué bien! –tomo la mano del chico, lo cual en vez de sentir asco, sintió algo diferente, ¡su cara ardía!, salió de sus pensamientos al ser arrastrado hasta el laboratorio.

.

– ¿Por qué te tardas tanto? –pregunto Momoko esperando a su amiga azabache en el pasillo.

–Ya está todo listo. ¿Qué pasa que no vas? –Pregunto la ojíazul– Linda ropa. –alago viendo el atuendo de su amiga -la ropa de la portada-.

–G-gracias, tú también te ves bien –dijo sonriendo– Kaoru aún no ha salido- dijo golpeando nuevamente la puerta.

–Tu puedes vamos...–le dio ánimos, Summer que usaba un vestido -de cintura para arriba era celeste y de cintura para abajo negro- tenía un cinturón dorado y al costado enganchado su fiel celular– Solo habré la puerta.

La azabache tomo aire, lleno sus pulmones y lo soltó, abrió la puerta dejando a su amiga con el puño formado frente a ella, al ver que no lo bajaba, se dedicó a mirarlas, en sus rostros reflejaban completa sorpresa.

– ¿Y esa ropa? –pregunto la pelirroja.

– ¡Te ves hermosa!–dijo Miyako.

–Gracias...supongo –agradeció algo incomoda, no lo decía por su atuendo, le era raro vestirse así.

– ¿Quién es el afortunado? –pregunto Miyako.

– ¿Afortunado? –pregunto Momoko extrañada mirando a la ojíazul.

\- Valla... cuando se trata de amor estas no son tontas, para tu mala suerte –susurro Summer detrás de ella, sabía que no la verían ni escucharían, así que ni se molestó en contestarle solo para que sus amigas la tomaran por loca.

La ojírosa volteo a ver a la azabache, cuando de un segundo, sonrió alegre.

–oh oh...-soltó Kaoru.

– ¡se dio cuenta! –afirmo Summer perpleja.

– ¡Aahhh! –Grito– ¡Vamos! ¡Habla! ¿¡Quién es!? –pregunto emocionada.

– ¿Evadir? –sugirió Summer, caminando hasta estar a su lado.

– ¡Que les importa porque lo hago! –dijo la ojíverde un poco sonrojada.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Dilo! –dijo esta vez la ojíazul.

– Quería...q-quería- dijo mirando a su costado, donde buscaba una respuesta con Summer.

– ¿Un cambio de imagen? –dijo Summer extrañada por lo dicho, la azabache la mira como diciendo: "¿es en serio?" – ¡Bueno! ¡Yo no sirvo para esto!

–Q-Quería probar algo nuevo...–dijo desviando su mirada– me encontré con alguien y dijo que tal vez me guste usar esto y creo que si jejeje –hablo nerviosa.

– Bueno, pero, ¿quién es?- pregunto la pelirroja.

– ¡Basta! ¡No hay nadie!- dijo sonrojada y dando un paso hacia atrás.

– ¿lo conocemos? Claro por eso no quieres decirnos. –Afirmo la ojírosa– Vamos... no diremos nada– la rubia miraba la charla con una sonrisa.

–no les diré...–susurro.

– ¡aja! ¡Así que si es por alguien! –dijo señalándola.

– ¡idiota! ¡La metiste a fondo! –Summer golpea su frente con su mano.

– ¡Déjenme en paz! –dijo antes de correr por el pasillo.

– ¡Vuelve acá! –grito la pelirroja.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Regresa! ¡No diremos nada!– hablo la ojíazul, la persiguen.

– Bueno, supongo que te veré allá Kao-chan –afirmo Summer antes de entrar nuevamente al cuarto.

.

– ¡No es por alguien! ¡Ya déjenme! –gritaba la azabache tapando sus oídos mientras corría.

– ¡Vuelve acá! ¡No te avergüences! –dijo la pelirroja.

– ¡No nos burlaremos! ¡Dinos! -pidió Miyako.

– ¡Bastaaaa!- grito antes de...

.

El rubio se acercó al Profesor.

–Entonces, ¿en qué gastaste el dinero? –pregunto el Profesor mirando al chico con una pequeña caja.

–En algo...–dijo sonrojado, aun dudando en dársela a la chica.

–Oiga Profesor –llamo el pelirrojo con expresión seria, mientras detrás de él se podía ver a un ojíverde dejar una guitarra dentro del vehículo.

– ¿Pasa algo, Makoto? –pregunto el Profesor.

– ¿Por qué nos tiene tanta confianza? –Pregunto llamando la atención de los otros dos. – digo, nosotros podríamos destruir este laboratorio y escapar.

Él lo miro con desconcierto para luego sonreír– Porque, siento que puedo confiar en ustedes –dijo con simpleza– al igual que confió en ellas.

–Se refiere a...-intento decir el ojíverde.

– ¡bastaaaa!-

Voltearon a ver la puerta que se abrió, de esta entro una azabache tapando sus oídos, que se detuvo frente a las personas que la miraron, se avergonzó por las miradas de sorpresa.

– ¡Kaoru!– se escuchó gritar por el pasillo, las dos chicas al entrar se abalanzaron a la ojíverde abrazándola para que no escapara.

– ¡ya habla! –exigió la pelirroja mientras la ojíazul reía.

– ¡Déjenme en paz!– grita ruborizada. Intentando, sin éxitos zafarse.

– ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto el Profesor.

–Profesor –dijeron a la vez el trio de chicas. Percatándose de su presencia.

– ¡Diles que me dejen en paz! –rogó la azabache con ojos tiernos (lo cual fue raro).

–Chicas...–solo basto decir eso para que la pelirroja y la ojíazul la soltaran suspirando derrotadas, la ojíverde suspiro tranquilizándose- Bonito atuendo Kaoru.

Miro al Profesor sorprendida– Este... gracias...–balbuceo sonrojada y sonriendo apenas.

–Bien, ¿nos vamos? –pregunto al ver a todos listos para irse.

La azabache noto un asiento vació junto al azabache, miro a sus amigas, Miyako estaba con el rubio, Momoko estaba hablando con el pelirrojo mientras le mostraba un papel, parecía una entrada, suspiro tranquilizándose, se sentó junto a él, pudo notar que el chico se sobresaltó un poco, pero lo que más la incomodo fue su intensa mirada en ella, ¿¡Por qué la miraba tanto!?

Se cansó y le hizo frente– ¿Qué tanto miras? –pregunto un poco molesta.

–Nada solo que...- dijo mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos por un momento, el vehículo arranco, sacudió su cabeza–Olvídalo –volteo a ver a la ventana, la chica quedo algo desconcertada antes de mirar al lado contrario.

.

_Unos 15 min. despúes._

.

Dejo la manta en el suelo y volteo a ver a los seis que estaban un poco más lejos, por fin tenia paz, volteo a ver a su hijo jugar con su robot canino, saco un libro y comenzó a leerlo.

**Mientras...**

Saco de la mochila un balón, lo miro y luego volteo a ver a su contraparte.

– ¡Oye Koiji! –dijo sonriendo traviesa, este volteo a verla confundido con una guitarra en su estuche– ¡Piensa rápido! –lanza el objeto a su cabeza, el ojíverde se sobresalta y se agacha, logrando que el balón pase sobre él y le dé justo al pelirrojo en la frente– ups…

–Estuvo cerca...–hablo el azabache sobándose el cuello y mirando al Rowdy rojo.

– ¡Hiciste trampa! ¡No tenías que agacharte! –molesta lo mira con sus manos en su cintura y con reproche.

– ¿¡Se supone que tenía que recibirlo con la cabeza!? –critico el ofendido.

– ¡Makoto! –llamo la pelirroja, al ver al chico con ojos en espiral, lo toca apenas y cae al suelo desmayado– ¡Aah!

– ¡Mataste a mi hermano! –dijo Hotaru señalándola acusadoramente.

–Oye, yo no quería darle a él –dijo con simpleza.

–Eso ya lo sabemos...–murmuro el ojíverde con el ceño fruncido antes de ir a un árbol cercano, mientras una mirada esmeralda lo seguía.

El ojíazul mira a su hermano ser atendido por la pelirroja, antes de sentir una suave mano sobre la suya, muy conocida... su ruboriza apenas.

– ¿Practicamos un poco más Hotaru? –pregunto la ojíazul.

–S-si quieres...–contesto un poco nervioso, mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca apenas una cajita, traga duro– pero vamos un poco más lejos.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto inocente.

–P-por qué... aprovechemos que hay espacio ¿no? –ríe nervioso.

–Está bien...

.

Vio a los rubios alejarse pero poca importancia le dio, ahora ella estaba al lado de su contraparte, mientras este estaba con los ojos en blanco.

– ¡Arriba! ¡Despierta! –Lo zarandea apenas– ¡Makoto! ¡Si es una broma te asesinare de veras! –Amenazo, sin señales de vida...– ¿Makoto? –Sus ojos se cristalizan apenas. – ¿estás vivo? –Acerco su oreja a su pecho y escucho sus palpitaciones.- ¡está vivo! -dijo feliz, volvió a verlo, picoteo apenas su mejilla– Pero… ¿Porque no reacciona? -pregunto al aire.

"¿Tal vez necesite...?" Pensó sobresaltándose a tal idea, se sonrojo apenas y volteo a ver a todos lados "Supongo que no tengo de otra..." se acercó un poco más su rostro a el de él, podía sentir su cara enrojecer apenas.

La chica sí que tenía fuerza, hasta puede jurar que sintió su cerebro sacudirse en su cabeza, frunció apenas el ceño.

**...Loanding…**

Siente una respiración chocar contra su nariz, abre apenas un ojo...

-¡AAAAAAHH!- soltó incorporándose, consiguiendo golpear su frente con la pelirroja.

– ¡HAY! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? –pregunto la pelirroja sobándose la frente e ignorando olímpicamente el rostro enrojecido de su contraparte, hasta que lo vuelve a ver sonriendo- ¡Estás bien! –dijo, antes de darle un zape.

-– ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? –dijo ahora apenas ruborizado y enojado, sobando su cabeza.

– ¡Por el susto que me has dado! ¡Idiota! –dijo ella molesta.

– ¿¡Crees que tener a alguien a tres centímetros de tu cara no es para asustarse!? –Se defendió algo ofendido– hablando de eso, ¿qué rayos querías hacer? –la pelirroja abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja apenas.

–Nada- contesto sonriendo nerviosa.

.

Dejo la bolsa de galletas sobre el suelo.

– ¡Galletas! –dijo el rubio comenzando a comerlas

– ¡Oye! es para los dos –dijo un tanto divertida, él la mira sosteniendo galletas en sus manos.

– d-disggscul-pa -dijo antes de tragar, la ojíazul no pudo evitar reír apenas, una galleta apareció cerca de su rostro, mira la sonrisa del rubio y toma la galleta– es la primera vez que las cómo.

– ¿En serio? –pregunto ella antes de darle otra mordida a su galleta.

Asintió mientras masticaba, vuelve a tragar- siempre las veíamos en las vidrieras

–Oh... pues ahora podrás comer muchas –afirmo ella sonriendo.

– ¡Genial! –soltó el formando un puño con su mano, la ojíazul sonríe a tal gesto, la sonrisa del ojíazul se desvanece, mete su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saca la caja– Miyako...

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto tranquila

– ¡Toma! –dijo acercándole la caja cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, mientras sentía su cara arder.

Parpadea un par de veces y toma la caja entre sus manos, volteo a verlo pero este ni volteo a verla, abrió la caja, sus ojos brillaron– es la pulsera...–la toma con cuidado y se la pone en su muñeca, el ojíazul voltea a mirarla con un sonrojo menor...

– ¡Gracias Hotaru-kun! –agradeció abalanzándose sobre el para abrazarlo, una aura vuelve a aparecer alrededor del rubio y comienza a ser gris claro... su cara fácilmente podía ser confundida con un tomate **(A: jajaja XD)** pierde por un momento el conocimiento, la ojíazul lo suelta y lo mira, parpadea un par de veces antes de zarandearlo– ¿Hotaru? ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde! ¡Hotaru-kun!

.

Observo al azabache detrás del árbol, mientras tocaba la guitarra, era una muy linda melodía, dio un corto suspiro...

**Realmente se ve...**

Deja de raspar las cuerdas, lo cual logra extrañarla un poco.

–Sal de ahí...

¿¡Desde hace cuánto que sabía de su escondite!?

Salió y camino directo a él y se sentó frente a él con la cabeza agacha, estaba avergonzada.

–Ya me escuchaste antes, ¿por qué demonios te escondes? –pregunto desinteresado

Lo mira un poco molesta– dijiste que no le mostrarías tu música a una "piojosa" –se cruza de brazos y voltea a mirar la laguna que estaba un poco lejos de ahí, pero se podía ver perfectamente desde la colina.

–Ya veo...–hablo sonriendo con burla, ella lo voltea a ver extrañada- así que SI tienes piojos.

.

…**Loading…**

.

– ¡IDIOTA! –grito antes de golpearlo en la cabeza.

**Está bien Summer, puede que sea eso... pero sigue siendo un idiota…**

.

– ¡ACHUU! –estornudo, toca su nariz- jeje, creo que alguien está hablando de mi– aclaro Summer comiendo un chili dog junto a Nicole que comía una hamburguesa, las dos estaba sobre un árbol y la canasta estaba al lado.

.

– ¿Vas a verme todo el día? –pregunto tocando un par de notas, intentando recordar cada una.

– ¿Molesto? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí, un poco si –respondió con burla.

–Odioso... -susurro ella, una idea vino en su mente– Si aprendiera, no vendría a verte otra vez –sonríe divertida.

–Ja, pobre el idiota que te enseñe...–volvió a burlarse, sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos, siente que "algo" se instala dentro de su brazo, los abre para...– ¿¡que!? – su brazo ahora estaba rodeando a la azabache, que estaba acorralada entre, la guitarra, su brazo y… él… y lo mejor… esta lo miraba divertida.

– ¿Cuando empezamos las clases Sensei? –pregunto sonriendo.

– ¿¡Estás jugando!? –hablo un poco nervioso.

– Vamos... quiero aprender –dijo con un pequeño puchero.

– ¿crees que con eso cambiare de opinión? –pregunto algo ruborizado, se veía muy tierna.

…

Se da una cachetada mental por pensar eso…

"estoy jodida..." Pensó con una gotita en la cien.

– ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –pregunto extrañado al ver que no decía nada.

–Si no me enseñas... me dará sueño...–dijo tragando su sonrisa-

– ¿Y?

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

–Dormiré en tu regazo...

.

…**Loading...**

.

–Si claro...–un notorio rubor aparece en sus mejillas– ¡quítate!

– Zzzzzz **(A: ... zeta zeta zeta zeta... 0.ó)**

– ¡Oye!

– Zzzzzz

– ¿en serio estas dormida? –pregunto esperando una respuesta

– Zzzzzzzz... **(A: ¡se durmió en serio! O.O)**

Dejo la guitarra al lado del árbol y la volteo a ver- deja ya la actuación...

– Zzzzzzzz...

– Si no te quitas te besare como a la bella durmiente –dijo con burla

–Eso te dará más asco a ti que a mí –hablo abriendo uno de sus ojos, mala jugada **(A: XD)** – ¿Ya acabaste?

– ¿Eh?

–Oye, en serio tengo sueño, así que quédate callado y sirve de almohada –exigió antes de acomodarse y cerrar los ojos

Parpadeo un par de veces aun sosteniendo el teñido rojo en sus mejillas, bufo molesto- Solo por esta vez…

–Un… buenas noches Bella Durmiente, no estaría mal…–canturreo, pudo sentir como el chico tenso su cuerpo y aunque ella no lo lograba ver, estaba más rojo que de antes.

La ojíverde sonrió satisfecha, un aura oscura que rodeaba al azabache se fue aclarando un poco mas.

.

**Koiji 2 .- .-. Kaoru 2**

.

.

–Que rápido paso el tiempo –dijo la ojíazul

–Si...–respondió la pelirroja algo decaída

– ¡Cuidado! –grito Ken, tarde, la pelota fue a dar justo al pelirrojo tirándolo al suelo.

– ¡Golpe tras golpe! –dijo el sobando su ya lastimada cabeza, los demás parpadearon un par de veces recibiendo la información antes de comenzar a reír, lo cual Makoto no le encontraba gracia a su desgracia. **(A: ¡ju ju! otra rima! ;D).**

**Bueeenooo! Hasta aquí lo dejo, espero que estén felices! Deje una escena de todos los colores, bueno! sin nada más que decir, mentira, mentira.**

**1- Sí que mate a Makoto XD si alguien llevo la cuenta déjelo en un REVIEW**

**2- Se dieron cuenta que al único que su aura oscura fue in-tocada (existe esa palabra 0.ó) fue la de Koiji? Creo que por eso estaba así. XD**

**3- La que adivine recibirá un Póster de los RRBZ.**

**-El que lo usa jamás sabe que lo está usando. ¿Qué es?- ¡Sin trampas! .**

**Dejen REVIEWS!**

**Los leo Luego!**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hooooolaaaa! **_

_**¡Gomen gomen! Me quede de mi tía y olvide actualizar U.U **_

_**Aquí va!**_

Ya estaban de vuelta en el laboratorio, las chicas fueron directo al sillón y se dejaron tirar en este.

–Que agotador...–dijo Miyako

-si...- apoyo la pelirroja

– ¿¡agotador!? –Dijeron el trio al mismo tiempo– ¡trio de perezosas ni siquiera ayudan a bajar las cosas! –era cierto, los tres estaban dejando sobre el suelo las cosas de ellos y de sus contrapartes.

–Ehh...–soltó la ojíazul avergonzada.

–De que se quejan –dijo la pelirroja sosteniendo a la rubia, que ya estaba por echarles una mano– Los chicos hacen el trabajo duro –aclaro guiñando un ojo.

El ojírojo voltea a verla con una ceja en alto y apenas sonrojado...explota.

– ¡ERES UNA GLOTONA PEREZOSA QUE SOLO COME DULCE! ¡MEJOR DICHO SE LOS TRAGA! ¡TRAGA-DULCES! eres una XX...–Los dos Rowdy restantes tapan su boca.

–Jejeje no llegamos tan lejos con las burlas Makoto, recuerda –dijo el ojíazul sonriendo nervioso.

–Mph...–solo logro soltar el azabache.

Las chicas parpadearon un par de veces.

–Muy bien...-hablaron antes de levantarse las tres juntas sonriendo nerviosas.

–Creo que ya sé porque nunca acepto las invitaciones que me dan...–comento Miyako, caminan frente a los chicos como si no estuvieran ahí.

–Sí, Miyako, no lo hagas –apoyo la ojíverde, mientras los RRB las miraban como si fueran bichos feos (pero para ser honestos no eran para nada feas si entienden jeje).

–Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes –apoyo Momoko las tres voltean a ver a sus contrapartes.

–Los chicos son raros...

**Cabreados...**

– ¡MIREN QUIEN HABLA! –gritaron a la vez enojados. Hace un momento eran unas angelitas y ahora…

–Chicas, creo que deberíamos pasar menos tiempo con esas cosas– comento la ojíverde.

– ¡Oye! ¡Tú dormiste sobre esta cosa! –grito el ojíverde cabreado, un momento... dijo... lo que... ¿dijo? Se ruboriza al extremo.

– ¿Que? -soltaron los dos RRB restantes.

–Momoko no escuchas ruidos molestos aquí –dijo la azabache con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

–Si... es lo que iba a decir –aclaro.

–Sí, oigan, ¿qué tal si hacemos una pijamada? –pregunto Miyako entrelazando sus manos.

–Si...–dijeron a la vez entrelazando sus brazos, miran por encima del hombro a su contraparte– ¡Prohibido chicos! –dijeron antes de reír y cruzar la puerta del pasillo.

.

La rubia suelta el brazo de la ojírosa y toma el de la azabache, quedando Kaoru en medio, suspiro largo.

Tres...dos... uno...

Invasión de preguntas.

– ¿Que paso exactamente en el picnic? –pregunto Miyako.

-¿Algo que quieras decirnos Kaoru? –pregunto con picardía la pelirroja.

–Nunca has hecho eso con ningún chico, será que...–comenzó a decir la ojíazul.

– ¿Koiji es nuestro amor misterioso? –pregunto la pelirroja.

–Oigan nada de eso, solo quise fastidiarlo un poco –aclaro al ruborizada soltando su agarre.

–Valla... Lo que dije la otra vez era un juego pero...–decía Momoko.

\- Para ser real...-completo Miyako consiguiendo que la pelirroja sonría ampliamente- …debo decir que harían una bonita pareja.

– ¿A qué hora es la pijamada? -pregunto ruborizada jugando con uno de sus mechones mirando al lado contrario de donde sus amigas estaban.

– ¿Qué les parece si la hacemos aquí?- pregunto Momoko– esta noche

– ¡Me parece bien! –Dijo Miyako– Vamos por nuestras cosas y volvemos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

**Mientras...**

– ¡La haré llorar! –aclaro el pelirrojo sacando humo de las orejas– ¡¿Cómo puede ignorarme de esa manera? nosotros somos los que hacen eso!– decía mientras caminaba de un lado al otro siendo observado por sus hermanos, que estaban sentados en el sofá.

Molestos se quedaba corto, estaban _cabreados_ con todas las letras. Era la primera vez que esas chicas lograban enojarlos de esa manera y de lo más lindo… Usando las mismas tácticas que ellos usaron cuando se conocieron, ¿Así de mal se sentía?

–Koiji...–llamo el ojíazul. La curiosidad lo estaba comiendo vivo.

– ¿Mph? –soltó recargando su cabeza en su mano y su codo recargado en sofá.

– ¿No te asqueo tener a una chica en tu regazo? –pregunto curioso.

– ¿Eh?

–Sí, ¿Cómo puedes dejar que una chica haga eso? –pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo

–Este...– ¿Qué les dirá ahora?– No fue tan... ¿asqueroso?

– ¿No tienes piojos o sí? -pregunto Makoto, en eso el ojíazul rueda los ojos y se aleja.

– ¿Que? claro que no– ¿Estaba insinuando que su Bella Dur- ¿¡Qué demonios!? Se rasco su cabeza, algo aturdido, alarmando un poco al pelirrojo

– ¿seguro? –pregunto desconfiado y retrocediendo

– ¡Claro que no tengo!- respondió molesto– ¡en todo caso Boo- digo Hotaru tendría más piojos que yo!

–Tienes razón...-dijo pensándolo– Hotaru, ¿no tienes piojos? Ver… –no había nadie- ..dad... ¿Hotaru?– lo buscan con la mirada.

–Oigan escuchen esto –llamo el rubio desde la puerta del pasillo.

Ahora se encontraban los tres con los oídos pegados a la puerta.

–Valla... Lo que dije la otra vez era un juego pero...

–Para ser real...debo decir que harían una bonita pareja…

– ¿A qué hora es la pijamada?

– ¿Qué les parece si la hacemos aquí? ... Esta noche.

– ¡Me parece bien! Vamos por nuestras cosas y volvemos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¡Bien!

– Oye...

– ¿Eh?

– ¡No cambies el tema Kaoru! ¡De esta no te salvas!

– ¿¡Que!?

– Es cierto ¿no confías en nosotras?

– ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿No tienen cosas mejores en las que pensar?

–Je je je, que tu amiga se enamore es algo en que pensar, ¿no Miyako?

– ¡Si!

– ¡Ya les dije que no es nada de eso!

–Si claro~. ¿Es él verdad?

– ¿El quien? –susurro el ojíverde algo molesto.

–Iré por mis cosas –abrió la puerta...

¡PUUMM!

–Oh oh...–soltaron los tres ex-villanos, mientras las tres los miraban sorprendidas y una sonrojada.

– ¡Chusmas!–dijeron a la vez, antes de que la azabache pase sobre ellos.

–Adiós –dijo la ojíverde a punto de salir. Los Rowdy se levantaron sacudiendo un poco la tierra que tenían sus atuendos.

– ¡Oye! ¡Esta noche no te salvas Kaoru Matsubara! –Hablo Momoko algo molesta– ven Miyako, vallamos a decirle al Profesor de la pijamada. –Sonrió mientras la ojíazul entrelazaba su brazo con el de ella.

– ¡Si! y que sea una bien alejada de...–decía mirando a los chicos con asco…

– ¿Esas cosas? Por supuesto- dijo con simpleza. Mirando de reojo a su contraparte con burla.

El pelirrojo gruñe molesto antes de alzar su puño, que es agarrado por otra mano deteniéndolo.

–Es una chica, idiota –le aclaro Koiji, mientras Makoto soltaba su agarre con mala gana.

–Es por eso que la detesto, ¡no puedo lastimarla! –aclaro molesto cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿La detestas? Pero ¿Que no iras con ella a una convención la próxima semana?– pregunto Hotaru confundido.

–Espera un momento, ¿qué?- dijo el ojíverde molesto, claro así que el líder no puede ser acusado por estar con una chica, ¿no?

–Eso no viene al caso -hablo sonrojado- además, tengo una idea- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Uno lo mira confundido mientras el otro se cruza de brazos mirándolo irritado.

Estaban los Rowdy en la sala, Koiji tocaba la guitarra, sentado en el brazo del sofá, Makoto leía un libro de la escuela, sentado en el fosa, mientras Hotaru hacia un Zapping en el televisor con cara aburrida, en el piso.

\- ¡Un nuevo vídeo juego!

\- ¿Eh? -soltó el ojiazul mirando la pantalla, donde mostraba una tierra fantástica.

\- ¡Atrévete a entrar en este juego de supervivencia! -hablaba la voz del televisor, llamando la atención del rubio- ¡Nuevos mundos! -chisma en sus ojos- ¡Guerras entre especies! -estan brillando...- ¡Tesoros ocultos y recompensas! -ahora parecían dos estrellas- ¡Disponibles en la tiendas de Vídeo Juegos! ¡Anímate y juega ya!

\- ¡Profesor! -grito consiguiendo que el pelirrojo suelte el libro y caiga en sus piernas. El ojiverde rasgo bruscamente las cuerdas consiguiendo un horrible chillido, voltean a ver a su hermano menor con cara de: "¿¡Que demonios te pasa!?".

\- ¿¡Que pasa, Hotaru!? -hablo el hombre desde la puerta que conducía al laboratorio.

\- ¡Mire, mire! -señalaba con ojos de estrellas el televisor donde estaba el comercial. Las tres personas miran la pantalla sin comprender. - ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Por favor! -pidió con ojos brillantes.

-Esta bien, esta bien, mañana iremos por el juego, ¿de acuerdo? -propuso el hombre con voz suave.

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¡Genial! -festejo, subió al sillón y comenzó a saltar. El Profesor niega levemente con la cabeza y vuelvo con sus trabajos. Mientras...

\- Hotaru...-llamo el pelirrojo que estaba con cara de pocos amigos mirando al frente en un punto indefinido, sacudiéndose a cada rebote.

\- Hotaru...- esta vez fue el azabache que estaba de igual manera.

\- ¡Boomer! -gritaron los dos a la vez, parándose del sofá, al momento de que el ojiazul cayo sentado al sillón del susto.

\- ¿Que hice? -pregunto sintiéndose pequeño ante las miradas molestas de sus hermanos.

-No puedo leer...- aviso el pelirrojo sentándose nuevamente y volviendo a su lectura. El ojiazul lo mira con una ceja en alto.

-Y no puedo tocar bien...- voltea a ver al de mirada verdosa, parpadeo un par de veces, miro al rojo y luego al verde.

Una escena similar a esa apareció en su mente...

\- ¡Noo! -grito nuevamente, dándoles otro susto de muerte.

\- ¡Y ahora! ¿¡Que te pasa!? -gritaron los dos aturdiendo al rubio, este tomo el libro con una mano y la guitarra con la otra- ¡Oye!

\- ¡No nos ignoremos! -hablo parado frente a la televisión. Obviamente recibió miradas confundidas- ¡Estamos actuando igual que ellas!

Razonaron por un momento la información recibida.

\- ¡Diablos! -dijeron a la vez el dúo.

-Vamos, vamos, piensen en algo -digo Makoto, no querían tener ningún parecido a ellas... o al menos eso querían creer...

La puerta fue abierta, llamando su atención, de esta entraron las tres chicas cada una con su bolso. Hablaban animadamente, ignorando mundialmente otra vez al trió, que se cabreaba mas con cada gesto y burla que ellas deban y lo mejor las señales... ¡Eran directas!

La ojirosa, dio unos cuantos giros de baile chocando contra su contraparte, este sonrio con malicia y comenzó a...

\- ¡No! ¡Me llenare de piojos!/ ¡Me llenare de pulgas!

**...Loading...**

\- ¿Pulgas...? -parpadeo un par de veces confundido. La chica estaba quitándose con asco, el tacto del pelirrojo, muy bien, esto va mal...- ¡No tenemos pulgas! -grito furioso.

\- ¡Claro que tienes! -hablo la ojirosa señalándolo con una mano y con la otra en la cintura con una sonrisa incrédula- Eres... ¡un Chico! -las otras dos comenzaron a reír, se fueron por el pasillo. La puerta se cerro.

\- ¿Seguro que no la puedo golpear?- volvió a preguntar mirando al azabache.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Si golpeas a una chica te llamaran cobarde! -contesto masajeandose la cien. Que terco podía llegar a ser su hermano.

-Bien... -suspiro cruzado de brazos, cerro los ojos, al cabo de unos segundos volvió a abrirlos mostrando una sonrisa sinica- A espiarlas...

\- ¿Que? -preguntaron extrañados.

-Je je...-se lleva dos dedos al puente de la nariz con una sonrisa de superioridad- dicen que las chicas suelen contar secretos en estas "pijamadas".

\- ¿En serio? -volvieron a decir a dúo, ¿Quien demonios cuenta sus secretos? ¡Que tonto!

-Espera... ¿De donde sacaste eso? -pregunto el ojiverde.

-Escuche a unas chicas hablar de eso... También decían que hablaban de chicos...-lo ultimo lo dijo con una mueca.

\- ¿Chicos? -Hotaru ahora si estaba confundido.

\- ¿Nos insultan? -Se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido, Koiji.

\- No lo se, pero ¿quien querría estar hablando de chicas? -voltea a ver a sus hermanos- Solo son unas apestosas, ¿no?

Hotaru asiente frenéticamente, mientras el ojiverde rodaba los ojos algo fastidiado.

-Profesor, ¿donde estan los bocadillos? -la puerta se abre y aparece la pelirroja usando un vestido rosa claro y descalza. Él de ojos carmesí parpadeo un par de veces perplejo.

\- ¿Que te pasa ahora? -pregunto Koiji, mirando la cara atontada de su hermano. Volteo a ver a Hotaru, este al sentir su mirada verdosa sobre él, se encoje en hombros, dando a entender de no tener ni la mas pálida idea de como su hermano termino en ese estado de "idiotez" **(A: pero... esos son sus estados naturales OuO).**

Se escucho un; "Gracias, Profesor" salio de la cocina para toparse con su contraparte, lo mira incrédula- ¿Que? ¿Aun crees que tengo piojos? -voltea a ver al lado contrario, sin notar que el pelirrojo termino por soltar un traicionero suspiro. Gira en sus talones y vuelve a desaparecer por el pasillo.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Makoto? -pasaba su mano una y otras vez por su rostro pero el muy idiota seguía con su careta- ¿Que le pasa? -pregunto el Rowdy azul.

\- ¿Tengo cara de saberlo? -sarcasmo otra vez, Hotaru suspiro agotado.

-Es tan... -comenzó a decir, sosteniendo la atención de los otros dos, con cara de... ¿Enamorado? -hermo...

\- ¿Que dices? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo desconcertados.

\- ¿¡Q-Que!? -despertó de su estado- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! -aclaro desesperado, suspiro cansado, esta tonta convivencia los estaba cambando en serio... -Argh... Mejor vamos de una buena vez... -camino hacia el pasillo seguido de los otros.

-Creo que olvidamos algo importante... -Hotaru hablo levantando su dedo indice, la puerta del pasillo se abre- No tenemos ni idea de en que cuarto estan... -observan todas las puertas con las que contaba el largo pasillo.

\- Je je je... -escuchan una risa, se miran entre ellos con mirada interrogatorio- ¿Están buscando a las chicas? -miran al piso...

-Y a ti que te importa pulgoso -contesto el pelirrojo colocando sus manos en la cadera y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, Koiji se cruzo de brazos con el mismo gesto al igual que el rubio solo que este llevo sus manos a la cabeza.

-Aun no les caigo bien, ¿verdad? - afirmo mas que preguntar.

\- ¿Tu que crees? -hablo con burla el ojiazul.

-Bueno. -soltó sin darle importancia- No me esperaría menos de ustedes. Claro que si... si no fuera por mi ustedes no estarían aquí. -dijo antes de darles la espalda dispuesto a irse- Por cierto, las chicas estan en ese cuarto- señalo con su pata una de las puertas, dejándolos algo desconcertados.

-No te queremos... ¿Y aun así nos ayudas? -hablo el azabache.

Voltea a verlos, se encoje de patas- A mi si me caen bien... -aclaro antes de ladrar un par de veces y escapar por el pasillo.

-Espera. -sostuvo la muñeca del ojiazul, que estaba por abrir la puerta- Se darán cuenta así -explico el pelirrojo, antes de soltarla, escucharon unos ladridos, miran una vez mas al canino mecánico, este miraba una... ¿entrada de conducta a la ventilación?

-Mhp... - sonrió con algo de orgullo- Comienza a agradarme ese perro parlante... -afirmo Makoto.

.

\- ¿No creen que fuimos... algo... duras? -pregunto la de ojos azules. Mientras sacaba unas revistas de moda de su bolsa. Su pijama consciencia en una remera de tirantes celeste y una calza celeste oscuro.

-No... pero creo que ya los castigamos demasiado -dijo la pelirroja que estaba sentada frente a un toilet, pintando sus uñas de rosa -no hace falta decir como era su pijama-.

-A mi me encanto ver sus caras enojadas- rió la azabache recostada en la cama con sus manos en la cabeza. Su pijama era una remera mangas cortas verdes con una estrella amarilla en medio y unos shorts del mismo color. Cerro los ojos por un momento, hundiéndose en sus recuerdos con...

.

-¡Auch! -soltaron los tres al momento de chocar sus cabezas entre ellos.

-Oigan las encontramos. -afirmo el pelirrojo, observaron a través de las barras...

.

\- ¡Se durmió! -dijo la ojirosa, acercándose a la azabache- Kao... ¿En serio estas dormida?

-Tal vez esta cansada, dejemosla, seguro despierta luego- hablo Miyako.

-O... -voltea a verla, ahogando un grito- Podemos aprovechar esta oportunidad -hablo con maldad, Momoko, con maquillaje.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! -se interpuso en su camino- Sabes que no le gusta, se enfadara.

-Esta dormida, no se enterara- aparto a la ojiazul, se acerco a la ojiverde...

\- ¡Llegas a maquillarme y quedaras pelona! -hablo con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Esta despierta! -afirmo la ojirosa alejándose por el repentino susto.

-Pues claro que estoy despierta- se sienta- ¿Por quien me tomas?

\- ¿En que pensabas? -pregunto de repente la ojiazul, sacandole un pequeño sonrojo.

\- ¿Por... Por que crees que pensaba en algo? -hablo apartando la vista.

-Pues... -toca con su dedo indice su mejilla- cuando hago eso, suelo pensar...

-Yo se en que pensaba -sonrió malévola- pensaba en Koiji... -susurro, desconcertando a cierto trió escondido.

.

\- ¿Lo escucharon? -el rubio los mira algo confundido.

-No escuche nada... - afirmo el azabache.

-Hablo muy despacio...

.

\- ¡Claro que no! -dijo ruborizada- ¿Como pueden creer eso?

-Es que... sonríes siempre que piensas en él... -aclaro dulcemente Miyako, consiguiendo que un ojiverde apriete los puños.

No quiere tener nada que ver con ella, pero a la vez si. ¿A quien mas le a pasado?

-No digan tonterías -se para de la cama abrazando una almohada verde y dándoles la espalda.

-Que encanto... Como se nota que esta enamorada... -dijo la pelirroja mirando a la rubia, esta soltó unas cuantas risas, la de ojos esmeralda volteo a verlas incrédula sosteniendo un pequeño sonrojo.

Almohadazo.

\- ¡Oye! -se quejo aventando la almohada a su costado dándole de lleno a la ojiazul- Ups... ¡Perdón Miyako!

Sacudió un poco su cabeza en un gesto adorable sacando un suspiro a su contraparte. Tomo la almohada en sus manos, sonrió divertida y lo arrojo, pero la ojirosa se agacha y lo termina atrapando la azabache.

Dio divertida, antes de darle una almohada rosa a la pelirroja, ella tomo una almohada azul y subió a la cama, confundiendo un poco a los presentes.

\- ¡Guerra de Almohadas! -declaro antes de lanzar la almohada a la pelirroja, esta se cubrió con su "arma", tomo la almohada azul y arrojo cada una a sus dos contrincantes. Las almohadas pasaban volando de una punta a la otra, la puerta se abrió. De esta apareció el perrito mecánico.

**Activando... Combo de almohadas.**

**ERROR... Desvió no autorizado.**

**¡KO! **

Las tres ahogaron un grito al ver al perrito bajo la pila de almohadas.

\- ¡Peach! -la primera en reaccionar fue la ojiazul. Aparto las almohadas- ¡Peach ¿estas bien?! -movía su cabeza mareado mientras almohadones volaban por su cabeza como pájaros.

\- ¿Un rayo volvió a golpearme? -balbuceo mientras Miyako lo dejaba en la cama.

-En serio lo lamentamos Peach... -se disculpo la ojiverde.

-Ten. - se dirige al toilet y de una cajita de madera saco un premio para perros- ¿Un bocadillo te hará sentir mejor?

\- ¡Si! ¡Dame! ¡Dame! -salto en la cama y movía su colita alegre. Sacandoles una risas a las chicas. Momoko tira la croqueta al aire y este salta para atraparlo, comiéndolo en el acto.

-Aww... -soltó la rubia- Eres nuestro adorable cachorro... -acaricia al perro,

***Celos Activados* (A: ¡Joder! ¡Que se ponen celosos por un perrito! XD).**

-Si, ¿Quien es nuestro tierno perrito? -ahora era la ojiverde que le hacia cosquillas en su panza, ahora era el turno del azabache apretar sus puños y fruncir el ceño.

-Jajaja -rie la ojirosa al recibir unas lamidas en su mejilla. Makoto ¡saco humo de sus orejas! Uhhhh... Encontramos al mas celoso...

-En fin... venia a decirles los bocadillos estan listos -hablo el perrito.

\- ¡Que bien! Tengo hambre...- dijo Kaoru antes de que las tres salgan del cuarto.

Cerraron la puerta, Peach salto a la ventilación, abrió la reja...

**¡PUMM!**

-¡Podrías haber avisado que harías eso! -hablo Makoto, estando en un nudo de humanos.

-Jeje... perdón...-sonrió nervioso.

\- ¿Siempre fueron así de cariñosas contigo? -pregunto Hotaru algo molesto.

-Bueno... Si siempre- afirmo con la cabeza, gruñen a lo bajo.

-Dejando eso de lado...- hablo Koiji, antes de que mataran al perro con la mirada- ¿Que significa enamorada?

\- ¿Enamorarse? -parpadeo un par de veces- Es... sentir mucho amor por alguien.

Se miran entre ellos confundidos- ¿Que es _amor_? -preguntaron a la vez, extrañados.

\- Bueno... es... pensar en la felicidad del otro en vez de la tuya. -dijo pensativo- Sentir la necesidad de protegerla. Si... creo que era todo, ah... ademas de sentir algo de celos si le expresa cariño a alguien mas...- asintió, antes de correr a la cocina.

\- Que cosa mas rara. Nosotros nunca sentiríamos eso, ¿no? -hablo el pelirrojo no tan convencido.

"¿Pensar en la felicidad del otro?" Pensó el ojiverde.

**~Flashback~**

El ojíverde la mira raro– ¿Y por qué le mostraría mi música a una piojosa?– pregunto burlón, la chica frunce el ceño, molesta.

– ¿Para qué me molesto en tratar de ser tu amiga? Eres un idiota Butch...–Se levanta y se dirige a la salida.

¿Para qué lo intentaba? que sean compañeros no significa que se llevaran bien, hasta ella misma lo dijo hace tiempo atrás...

Sintió un mal estar en su pecho, por alguna razón... no quería que este molesta.

"Diablos..." Pensó dejando la guitarra.

– ¡Kaoru espera!

**~Fin del Flashback~**

"Sentir celos si le expresa cariño a alguien mas..." Pensó nuevamente. "Acabo de sentir celos, ¿Verdad? "

**Koiji POV**

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! y ¡No! ¡No puedo enamorarme de ella! ¡Soy su contraparte! ¡Nací para odiarla! ¿Odiarla?

Bien... No hay que desesperarse, no se ha cumplido una de las cosas que dijo Peach, no siento la necesidad de protegerla, pero ¿y si pasa?

Je je... No puede ser... por primera vez siento miedo...

Miedo de enamorarme de...

_**...**_

_**_**_**Más tarde..._**

Se encontraban los seis, sentados en la mesa, disfrutando de los bocadillos, pero... al terminar.

**¿Loading...?**

\- ¿Por que estas sabanas estan en el suelo? -pregunto Hotaru, rascando su cabeza con uno de sus dedos, confundido.

-Aquí dormirán -aclaro, el Profesor, mientras Peach y Ken se iban por el pasillo, aguantándose la risa.

-Aquí dormirán, las de la pijamada, ¿verdad? -hablo Koiji.

-No, los seis.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

\- ¿¡QUE!? -se escucho hasta la china.

\- ¡Pero Profesor! ¡Ellos son chicos! -dijeron las PPGZ, asustadas a la idea de dormir en el mismo lugar que ellos.

\- ¡Y ellas tienen piojos! -las señalan con el dedo, la azabache es retenida por sus dos amigas.

\- ¡Vuelvan a decir eso y no querrán mirarse en un espejo mañana! -advirtió mientras la sostenía de los brazos.

-Por eso mismo, harán los seis una pijamada...-voltean a verlo soltando un :"Eeh". Por que realmente no tenían idea de que tenían que ver su equipo, con esto- Si serán un Equipo, deben comportarse como tal, no podrán combatir a los villanos si no hay confianza entre ustedes.

**...**

**...**

**Joder... Tenia razón.**

**.**

-Buenas noches. -se despidió el Profesor, apagando la luz de la sala. Estaban las chicas y los chicos cabeza a cabeza con su contraparte.

\- ¿Se supone que solo hay que dormir? -pregunto el ojiazul, mirando al techo.

-Supongo que si... -respondió la rubia. Mirando al techo, igual que los demás.

-A menos que se te ocurra alguna cosa para hacer...-hablo Kaoru.

-Ustedes son las de las pijamadas, ustedes digan que hacer... -recordó el pelirrojo, alzando una ceja.

-Pero nunca estuvimos en una donde aya chicos también... -defendió la ojirosa.

-Creo que lo mejor sera dormir y ya -sugirió el azabache.

Suavizaron un poco la almohada, otros se daban vuelta a un lado y al otro y otros simplemente se cubrían mas con su sabana de su respectivo color.

**...**

Se podía escuchar las ramas de los arboles golpear contra el mural del laboratorio.

**...**

-No puedo dormir... -rompió todo ese silencio el Rowdy azul, consiguiendo que todos, por inercia abran los ojos. Unos suspiraron cansados y otros gruñeron a lo bajo.

-No es necesario que nos los hagas saber... -aclaro el azabache.

-Oigan si hacen ruido no podre dormir... -hablo esta vez la ojiazul.

-Yo menos... -apoyo el ojiazul sentándose, consiguiendo que todos caigan de espaldas.

\- ¡Tu comenzaste a hablar! -gritaron los cinco, logrando que se tapa hasta la cabeza y tiemble bajo la sabana, suspiraron agotados, antes de volver a acurrucarse en sus camas improvisadas.

**...**

Se oían a los animales nocturnos pasar por los arbustos.

**...**

**Strung...Strung...Strung...**

\- ¿Que demonios es eso? -pregunto la ojiverde sentándose en la cama.

**Strung...Strung...Strung...**

-Hotaru enciende la luz -pidio la ojiazul, este aparto las sabanas y fue directo a encenderlas. Todos hicieron gestos molestos, al sentir de golpe la luz en sus ojos.

**Strung...Strung...Strung...**

Voltean y ven...

\- ¿¡Eeehh!? -soltaron todos, consiguiendo que el pelirrojo se ahogue y se siente golpeando su pecho y tosiendo.

\- ¿¡De donde sacaste estas papas!? -pregunto Momoko, sosteniendo la bolsa con papas.

-En la cocina... -sonrió nervioso mientras rascaba su cabeza.

\- ¡Y te las comerías tu solo! -critico el ojiazul, molesto tirándose sobre el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Bájate! -lo tiro de su espalda consiguiendo que caiga al piso, pero una de sus piernas le dio en la cabeza al azabache.

\- ¡Si serán brutos! -le da un zape al pelirrojo, mientras con la otra mano se sobaba la cabeza.

\- ¡Si fue Hotaru! -se quejo apoyando su mano en el estomago de el rubio.

Soltó un quejido- Comí mucho, si no quieres que escupa todo sobre ti quita tu mano -hablo a duras penas.

-Exagerado... -soltaron los dos.

Se escuchan unas risas, voltean a ver a las chicas.

\- ¿Que es tan gracioso? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Nada... -hablo la azabache.

-Es que... -siguió la ojiazul tapando su boca de la risa.

-Son graciosos... -completo Momoko.

Soltaron un suspiro algo cortado. Todo volvió a calmarse, Momoko golpeo apenas sus hombros con los de su amiga, ladeo la cabeza, cada una volvió a acostarse. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos e imitaron la misma acción.

**...**

**...**

**...**

\- ¡No tengo sueño! -grito nuevamente el rubio, consiguiendo que todos se quejen a lo alto.

Todos se sientan y miran al ojiazul.

-Demonios, chicos -llamo la azabache, los Rowdy rojo y verde voltean a verla- ¿Saben como callarlo?

-No se dormirá a menos que este agotado, habrá que quitarle toda su energía -propuso el pelirrojo- Pero eso no sera muy sencillo...

-Tal vez, si hacemos algo de estas "Pijamadas"se cansara -dijo el azabache.

-Pero ya les dijimos que no sabemos -volvió a recordar la ojiazul.

-Ustedes son las que hacen estas cosas -contraataco Makoto.

-Si, si -apoyo la pelirroja- Sabemos hacer un pijamada pero... -comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- No son actividades que hagan... emm...

-Que hagan los _chicos_ -completo la ojiverde.

\- ¿A si? -se cruza de brazos- ¿Y que cosas no podemos hacer? -pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Manicura -contesto la rubia.

-Pedicura -hablo esta vez la pelirroja.

-Peinados.

-Maquillaje

\- ¿Es en serio? -pregunto el azabache extrañado- ¿Y que hay de Kaoru? A ella no le gusta esas cosas.

Parpadeo un par de veces- Pues... no solo hacemos eso... -contesto la azabache, la miran con atención, estaba estaba apoyando sus codos en el almohadón- Cuando estas dos terminan de hacer esas boberas -se escucha un: "¡Oye!" - Vemos películas de terror, jugamos juegos de mesa y hacemos guerra de almohadas.

\- ¡Voto por ver la película! -grito el ojiazul levantando su mano.

**.**

\- ¡Me retracto! ¡Me retracto! -dijo cubriéndose atrás de su hermano pelirrojo, habían apagado todas las luces, Makoto tenia unas palomitas y la ojiazul bebía una gaseosa desde un popote atenta a toda la película, de vez en cuando, Momoko metía su mano en las palomitas de su contraparte. El azabache bostezo aburrido, al lado de él estaba la ojiverde.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo a ver a su lado, para encontrarse a Summer.

-Vamos, dile ahora, todos estan distraídos -alentó.

-No me presiones... -susurro solo para que la castaña escuchara, esta se escondió detrás del sillón. Volteo a ver al azabache, lo empujo apenas pero ni siquiera volteo a verla- Koiji... -nada- Koiji... -suspiro algo pesado, sonrió traviesa, acerco sus labios al oído de él- _Mi Príncipe..._

Se sobresalto golpeando al rubio con su codo en el estomago- Dos veces en un día es demasiado, hermano.

-Ahh... No quise hacerlo... -hablo antes de voltear a ver a la ojiverde- ¿Mi Príncipe? ¿Que te pasa? -susurro acercándose un poco al rostro de su contraparte.

\- ¿Que? Tu me dices_ Bella Durmiente _y no digo nada -se encoje de hombros sonriendo divertida. Soltó un gruñido- Este... Quería pedirte algo...

\- ¿Que?

\- ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana? -pregunto la azabache.

-Eso de que me llamaste "_cosa_" -afirmo algo molesto.

-Vamos, no lo decía en serio... -hizo un pequeño puchero- Quiero que me enseñes a tocar guitarra.

\- ¿Que? -pregunto extrañado.

-Por favor, enserio, quiero aprender -pidió con sus manos entrelazadas.

\- ¿Por que yo? -pregunto extrañado aun hablando en voz baja.

Se sonroja, agacha la cabeza- Por que... quiero aprender... y tu sabes tocar... ¡Y no quiero que nadie a demás de ti lo sepa! -lo señala acusadoramente, levantando un poco la voz.

-Bien, bien -soltó en suspiro- Ya veremos... -volvió a mirar la película, cuando sintió a la ojiverde recostarse sobre él -Te dije que solo pasaría una vez...

-Cállate almohadón -le dijo chistosa.

\- ¿Y yo despues soy el odioso? -pregunto con sarcasmo.

.

Comenzaron a sentir que sus ojos caían, la película ya iba en los créditos, ya estaban entrando en el sueño.

\- ¿¡Y ahora que hacemos!? - Del susto caen del sillón, excepto el causante que los miraba con ojos curiosos y bien despertados.

-Oohh -se quejaron- ¡HOTARU! -voltean a verlo, molestos y agotados.

_**¡La Respuestas!**_

_**-Fue golpeado en la cabeza 4 Veces: 2 veces con la pelota y 2 veces con Momoko XD**_

_**La respuesta al acertijo es "Ataud" ¡Felicidades a las que lo adivinaron sin trampas! Ahora el tema es como les mando los posters OuO Naahh! Detalles XD**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**-¡Hola! -saludo una chica... ¿nueva? -Soy Roxio, ¿se acuerdan de mi?**_

_**Si**_

_**No**_

_**-¿¡Eeh!? ¿En serio? -pregunto un poco desilusionada- Bueno, aunque no me sorprende, aparecí en "Sayonara" después de todo... ¡Es bueno volver! ¡Oh! Cierto... para comenzar... mi primer trabajo, es avisarles, que sabrán mas de mi apariencia en DevianART, ya que la autora se a tomado la molestia de hacer una imagen de todos los personajes que aparecerán aqui, Summer, Nicole y yo.**_

_**...**_

_**\- ¿Eh? ¿Alguien mas? ¿Somos cuatro? ¿Pero quien es?**_

_**.**_

Se escuchan pasos por el pasillo, se enciende la luz de la sala- Buenos días chi-

Rió divertido, estaban todos desparramados en el suelo, la ojiverde recostado sobre el estomago del azabache, Makoto sobre el sillón, con el brazo colgando. La rubia dormía cómodamente en el suelo abrazando a su Pulpi, el ojiazul tenia la sabana al revés, literalmente -la sabana cubría su cabeza- y Momoko dormía destapada, sobre algunas almohadas.

\- ¿Puedo despertarlos? -pregunto ansioso el perrito, que había llegado hace unos minutos.

-Adelante, les haré el desayuno -se va a la cocina.

Rió malévolo, salio de tiro a la cocina y al segundo volvio al lado del rubio, tenia un vaso de agua, levanto la sabana y tiro el contenido cerca de su cabeza. Cuando Hotaru hizo un gesto molesto... - ¡El monstruo del agua ataca!

\- ¿¡QUE MONSTRUO!? -grito alarmado quitando de golpe la sabana, dándoles un susto de muerte a todos los demás dormidos.

¡Puff! ¡Puff!

¡Puff! ¡Puff! ¡Puff!

\- ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO! -gritaron los cinco intentando atravesar al rubio con la mirada.

Comenzó a quitarse de encima todas las almohadas que sus amigos le lanzaron - Pero entonces dejen de asustarme -advirtió, sobando su cabeza.

-Vamos, a desayunar -llamo el hombre desde la cocina.

~Después de varios jugos y tortillas mas tarde~

-Es tiempo de seguir con el entrenamiento -hablo el Profesor, mientras Miyako juntaba los platos -aun sentada-.

-Pero no se saben transformar -dijo la pelirroja, tomando entre sus manos el plato del ojiazul y pasándolo hacia su amiga rubia.

-Eso no es de preocuparse, programe estos cinturones para que estén sincronizados con Peach -aclaro, con los cinturones negros- ahora, necesito que comiencen con el entrenamiento ya -entrega el cinturón a su propietario.

-Bien, nosotras iremos por los nuestros -afirmo Momoko, al momento de que las tres se levantaban y se iban por el pasillo.

\- ¿Se han dado cuenta que tiene un pijama de corazones? -pregunto en susurro, el pelirrojo.

-Este hombre me agrada pero es muy raro -aclaro Hotaru, sosteniendo con una mano el cinturón.

A la mesa salta el canino, ladra un par de veces, pero en vez de recibir el cariño como le daban cierto trió de chicas, esta vez recibió miradas cansadas y algo aburridas.

\- Que nos ayudaras anoche, no cambia nada, ¿sabes? -afirmo Makoto.

\- ¿Ah? -soltó Peach, extrañado.

-Si... tu existencia molesta, saco de pulgas -hablo divertido el rubio, con el cinturón ya puesto.

Giro su cabeza, viendo a los tres, parando en el azabache, sonrió de lado.

-¿Que te divierte? -pregunto el azabache por los tres.

\- ¡RowdyRuff Boys Z, los necesitamos! -salto de golpe.

\- ¿Eeh? -soltaron confundidos, sus cinturones brillan- ¿¡QUE!?

\- ¡Hard Brick!

\- ¡Explosive Boomer!

\- ¡Strong Butch!

\- ¡RowdyRuff Boys Z!

\- ¿Eeh? -Makoto y Hotaru veían sus trajes con curiosidad.

-No esta nada mal -confirmo el pelirrojo, viendo uno de sus brazos, para ver los detalles en estos.

\- ¡Me veo genial! -afirmo Boomer guiñando un ojo y levantando el pulgar.

\- ¡Me veo ridículo! -voltean a ver al Rowdy Verde- ¿¡En serio tengo que usar esto!? -comenzó a zarandear apenas su chaqueta- Diablos, tengo calor con esto.

\- Eh...

" Mejor no digo nada" pensaron los dos RRB restantes.

\- Waw Waw -salto al piso y salio disparado al pasillo, mientras era seguido por las miradas interrogatorias de los chicos.

\- ¡Guau! -escucharon, voltearon, solo para encontrarse con sus contrapartes- ¡Se ven realmente bien! -alago la ojiazul.

\- Comencemos -afirmo Blossom, ahora se daban cuentas de que ya se habían transformado.

.

-Primero lo básico: Vuelo, aunque creo que algo ya sabrán de eso... -hablo la pelirroja, cambiando su tono a uno molesto al final. Logrando que se rían algo nerviosos. Que mal recuerdo...

\- Hagamos algo simple y divertido -bajo la tensión la ojiazul- Podríamos convertir el entrenamiento en un juego -sugirió levantando uno de sus dedos.

\- ¿Un juego?

\- ¡Las atrapadas! -salto de golpe el rubio.

-Me parece bien -sonrió alegre Bubbles. Las chicas se alejan un poco.

\- ¡RowdyRuff Boys! -llamo la pelirroja colocando sus manos frente a su boca, aumentando el sonido.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Atrapenos si pueden! -gritaron las tres antes de alejarse dejando una estela detrás de ellas.

Parpadearon un par de veces, desconcertados.

\- ¡No se queden ahi parados! -reacciono Brick- ¡Tras ellas!

Por el cielo se podían ver seis estelas volar de un lado al otro, si pasaban cerca de la calle, volaban cualquier cosa que apareciera, volaron un poco mas alto. Las chicas se miraron con malicia, antes de entrar en una nube, seguida por el otro grupo...

Se podían ver sombras pasar de un lado al otro.

\- ¡No puedo ver nada!

\- ¡Por aqui!

\- ¿¡Donde!?

\- ¡Aquí!

\- ¿¡Que camino!?

¡PUFF! La nube, se disperso y se podían ver a las seis personas sostener su cabeza.

\- ¡Es la segunda vez que nos pasa esto! -aclaro el ojiazul. Cuando levantan la vista...

\- ¡Oye! -los chicos señalan a sus contrapartes, antes de que estas salgan de la nube, para dispersarse por el cielo.

.

\- ¡Que lento eres! -se burlo la ojirosa, viendo de reojo a su contraparte, unos metros detrás de ella.

-Apretó sus puños y acelero, solo un poco mas, un poco mas, ¡la atrapo!

¡Lo hizo! Un segundo... ¿Eh? ¡Vuela ya o van a...! *Golpe* Típico..

-Lo has hecho muy bien, -hablo la ojirosa debajo del chico- pero la próxima vez intenta no tirarnos contra a un edificio.

-Al menos te atrape -afirmo orgulloso, la chica frunce un poco el ceño, cuando se desconcierta.

\- ¿Y tu gorra? -pregunto extrañada.

\- ¿Eh? -por inercia llevo su mano a la cabeza- ¿¡Donde esta mi gorra!? -mira para todos lados, se levanta desesperado- ¿¡Se habrá caído!?

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, la buscaremos -intento calmarlo, alzo vuelo y miro a todos lados, cuando... - ¡Ya la vi! -señala una vías de un tranvía- Iré por ella -afirmo en el momento en el que el pelirrojo se acercaba a su lado, pero ella voló hasta el lugar mencionado. Aterrizo e intento tomarla- ¿Uh? Esta atorada... -intento con la otra mano intentar desenganchara de las vías. Mientras, de lejos el de ojos carmesí la observaba, escucha una bocina, quita su vista de la chica para ver, que a lo lejos se acercaba el tranvía, se sobresalta, mira nuevamente a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Por que demonios sigues ahi? -susurro, sentía que su oído se agudizo y escuchaba el motor acercarse mas- Ya sal de ahi...

-Vamos... ya suéltalo... -decía la chica, pensando que las vías le harían caso y soltarían la gorra.

\- Demonios -puso sus manos frente a sus labios, aumentando su voz- ¡Blossom ya sal de ahi!

\- ¡Pero aun no la saco! -contesto, sin importancia.

Volteo a ver nuevamente el tranvía, estaba a unos metros.

-Diablos, no puedo... -escucho una bocina, volteo al sonido, ahogo un grito, muy cerca, muy cerca, la tenia a medio metro... cerro sus ojos, choco contra ella...

Sintió que volvio a ser golpea otra vez... contra algo duro, abrió los ojos, podía ver como el tranvía pasaba frente a ella, a su lado estaba su contraparte.

¿La había salvado?

-Tu me... -llamo la atención del joven, sonrío dulcemente- Gracias...

-No es nada -volteo su rostro sonrojado.

Sentía algo entre sus dedos, era la gorra... pero, ahora estaba toda desgarrada, seguramente que por el tirón que le dio cuando Brick la aparto de las vías. Sintió como el pelirrojo suspira frustrado al ver el objeto entre sus manos.

-Realmente lo siento... -se disculpo.

-No tienes que disculparte... -dijo con un poco de tono molesto- Solo era una gorra y ya. Se levanta y comienza a volar.

Miro nuevamente el pedazo de tela arruinada entre sus manos- Pues yo no creo eso... -sonrió y voló por el lado contrario.

.

En el laboratorio ya estaban los demás, Hotaru, jugaba su tan esperado juego, con mucha concentración, mientras al lado de él, la rubia cosía una tela naranja. El azabache, intentaba recordar las notas que iba a escribir sobre la hoja, pero se le complicaba un poco, sabiendo que era observado por la chica de ojos esmeraldas, que estaba sentada frente a él.

Entro el pelirrojo, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, consiguiendo que las miradas se claven en él. Este se fue a la cocina refunfuñando a lo bajo.

\- ¿Que le pasa? -pregunto la ojiazul.

-Esa es una buena pregunta -contesto Hotaru jugando en la consola.

-Ya se le pasara... sea lo que sea que tenga -hablo el ojiverde, intentando volver a su objetivo.

¿Por que se empeña en mirarme?

Puz, ¿no es obvio? No le contestaste aun...

¿Eh? ¿Que fue eso?

Tu conciencia tonto...

¿Tengo una conciencia?

Si, todos tenemos, amigo.

Mhp...

Ahora, respóndele a la dama.

¿Que haga que?

Tu sabes bien de que hablo.

Eso no pasara...

Si si... claro...

.

\- ¿Eh? -voltea a ver el pasillo- ¿Que es eso? ¿Unas voces? -Comenzó a caminar en dirección a las voces escuchadas- No me suenan esas voces... Pero estoy segura que alguien esta hablando con su conciencia... -Se asomo por el pasillo, todos parecían normales...

.

Ya déjame...

No lo haré, esta es tu oportunidad, vamos hazlo.

Que molesto eres...

Gracias, es bueno saberlo.

Gruu...

.

-Mm... Tal vez solo era mi mente... -suspiro frustrada, volvio al pasillo, solo para sentir una mano levantar su barbilla y encontrar un rostro muy cerca del suyo.

-Valla, que eres linda -dijo la persona frente a ella.

\- ¿¡Eeh!? -se aleja bruscamente y pone sus manos frente a ella evitando cualquier acercamiento- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No coquetees conmigo!

-Cálmate, dulzura... No eh dicho nada malo -contesto el joven, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Quien demonios eres tu? -pregunto extrañada.

-Las damas primero -contesto divertido, haciendo a la castaña gruñir a lo bajo.

-No te diré mi nombre... -aclaro algo molesta.

-Entonces yo no diré el mio... -afirmo.

-Al menos dime que haces aqui y ¿como diablos puedes verme? -pregunto acusadora.

-Eres una conciencia, ¿no? -afirmo mas que preguntar-

\- ¿Conciencia? ¿De quien...?

-De ellos tres... -señalo el lugar donde estaban todos.

\- P-pero, ellos son tres, tu eres uno -esto estaba yendo a peor.

\- ¿Y que? Se crearon al mismo tiempo, es como trillizos, como si estuvieran conectados, en este caso, yo los conecto... -explico, señalándose a si mismo- Estoy aqui para juntarlos con esas chicas. Pero realmente no creí encontrarme a una conciencia como tu.

-...- No sabia que era peor, que sentía su rostro arder o que había sacado humo de las orejas de la rabia- De todas las conciencias... ¿Por que a mi? -se lamento en susurro.

-Cuando acabe mi labor por hoy, saldremos a algún lugar... -El chico paso al lado de ella, volviendo a la sala.

\- ¿¡Que estupideces dices!? ¡No saldré contigo! ¡Me pones enferma! -aclaro a gritos, pero estos fueron olímpicamente ignorados.

.

-Oye, socio, ¿donde esta tu gorra? -pregunto el ojiazul, mirando a su hermano. (A: Hotaru, ¿por que siempre abres la boca? D: )

El pelirrojo mira a su hermano, este al momento sintió un escalofrió y parecía que de los ojos del carmesí disparaban un láser intentando atravesarlo.

Trago duro- ¡Olvídalo! -volvio a su juego.

Al rato apareció por la puerta una ojirosa, que a diferencia del pelirrojo, venia muy alegre.

-Makoto... -llamo, este volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido- cierra los ojos...

\- ¿Por que lo haría? -pregunto algo cabreado.

-Solo hazlo... -escucho como gruño a lo bajo, la pelirroja coloco bruscamente una gorra en su cabeza, pero, no como él se la solia poner, esta estaba para delante y la bajo tanto que cubria su rostro.

\- ¿Q-Que? -se quito el objeto- ¿Mi...gorra?

-Realmente no es la tuya... -aclaro un poco nerviosa- pero es parecida... -este deja de ver el regalo y la mira desconcertado- Me sentí mal que la hallas perdido al rescatarme...

Miro la gorra un poco mas detallada, a simple vista si parecía ser la suya, pero esta era un rojo mas intenso, a diferencia de eso, todo parecía encajar.

Se coloco la gorra, se sentía igual, sonrió -Pues gracias... supongo...

\- ¿En serio te gusta? -pregunto esperanzada. Asintió confirmando.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

En un plato había tres pasteles de nube, que al momento fueron quitados por tres manos.

-Oiga, Profesor... -llamo el ojiazul con la boca llena. Este volteo a verlo- ¿Por que tenemos que ir a la escuela?

-Porque aprenden cosas nuevas son necesarias para la vida -respondió este tranquilo. Miro al rubio tragar su comida, mientras lo miraba con ojos curiosos, otra pregunta va a hacer, sin duda.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿por que hay que ir tan temprano? Me da mucho sueño... -dijo sobándose un ojo con el puño.

-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo, Hotaru, te duermes a mitad de la clase -aclaro Makoto.

-No es mi culpa que las clases aburran -se defendió, encojiendose de hombros.

-Hablando de escuela, si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde -afirmo el ojiverde, levantándose de la silla.

-Que la pasen bien en la escuela -hablo el Profesor, al momento de que los tres chicos salían por la puerta.

**_Después de una larga Caminata_ **

Damos un Salto Largo y vamos con las chicas.

\- ¿Hicieron la tarea de Química? -pregunto Momoko, antes de que las otras dos suspiren pesado.

-Si Momoko -respondió la ojiazul- ¿Que preguntas te faltan?

-Pues... amm... -parpadeo un par de veces- Bueno...

\- ¿No hiciste nada? -pregunto esta vez Kaoru, con una ceja en alto.

-Pues... no -cayeron de espaldas, mientras ellas se golpeaba la cabeza y sacaba la lengua.

-Después te las paso -hablo Miyako- Bueno... chicas, quería decirles... que ya paso mucho tiempo, desde la ultima vez que...

-Miren quienes están por allá -interrumpió la pelirroja, observando cierto trió que venia detrás de ellas.

-Vaya, al menos recordaron como llegar -dijo la ojiverde.

\- ¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Por aqui! -saludo la rubia sacudiendo su brazo. Estos las miraron algo aturdidos, no se movían...

\- ¿¡Que están esperando!? -pregunto la ojirosa.

Sacudieron sus cabeza, reaccionando, rayos... aun no se acostumbraban...

-Hola... -saludo el rubio.

-Oigan, ¿que les pasa? Tardaron en llegar -se cruza de brazos, Kaoru.

-Tal vez aun están dormidos... -sugirió la pelirroja.

-Bueno... ya que están todos -voltean a ver a Miyako- Quería decirles que pronto...

**Sonó el timbre... **

-Creo que mejor nos vamos -dijo la azabache.

**_En el salón_**

Los seis estaban sentados, uno atrás del otro, primero los rojos, luego los azules y por ultimo los verdes.

Kaoru se sintió un poco inquietada, sentía que la miraban, incomodo, incomodo...

-Oye... Miyako -llamo a la rubia, esta volteo a verla curiosa- ¿Me parece a mi o me están mirando?

Parpadeo un par de veces y comenzó a mirar el salón, efectivamente, algunos chicos la miraban, sonrió.

-Si, hay algunos, por aqui que te están mirando -hablo antes de sacar su carpeta.

-Pues que dejen de hacerlo, si saben lo que les conviene... -susurro, mientras era observada por el azabache.

-Oigan, ¿alguien quiere papas? -pregunto la pelirroja, sobresaltando a Makoto.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Esas papas son mías! -Intenta quitárselas.

-Bueno... antes de que venga la Profesora -hablo Miyako, consiguiendo que los rojos dejen de pelear- Quiero decirles que necesito...

-Muy bien chicos, saquen su carpeta y comiencen a escribir -hablo la Profesora cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

.

-Umhm... No... ya quede con mis amigos... -dijo la azabache, algo aturdida, se giro y se fue por el pasillo- Eso fue raro...

-Oye, ¿que te pidió ese chico? -pregunto el ojiverde con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Soltó aire- Una salida de "amigos" esta tarde -su acompañante gruño a lo bajo- Aunque es bueno que todas las tardes nos reunimos, no tendré que inventar excusas.

\- ¿Y que pasa si no nos juntamos por la tarde? -pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirándola de reojo.

-Mhm... Bueno -miro al techo, sonrió divertida- Pues les diré que ya tengo un novio.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Por que esa cara, novio mio? -pregunto divertida.

\- ¿¡Que yo que!? -se alarmo sonrojado.

Rió a lo bajo- Estoy jugando, idiota -niega con la cabeza.

-Ahí están -se escucho a lo lejos, reconocieron la voz al segundo, asi que voltearon a ver para encontrarse con la pelirroja y los demás- Lamentamos la tardanza, pero a alguien se le dio por comer en clase... -mira de reojo a Makoto, que estaba con un paquete de papitas.

\- ¿Cual es el problema? -golpea una mano, sacandole un quejido al rubio- Consiguete las tuyas.

-Bueno... am... -tomo la palabra nuevamente- Bien, como ya debo irme solo les diré, que los espero en mi casa esta tarde.

\- ¿Eh? -solo eso pudieron decir.

\- ¡Para una pijamada! -sonrió alegre.

\- ¿¡Eh!? -ahora si estaban perdidos.

-Espera, espera, espera un momento -hablo el pelirrojo, metiendo el paquete medio lleno en su mochila- Tu no nos dijiste nada de esto.

-Intente decirles toda la mañana -se encoje de hombros.

-Oh... ¿Otra vez tendremos que dormir a Hotaru? -pregunto la azabache.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Al menos di eso cuando no estoy aqui! -se quejo.

-Jejeje, no creo que haga falta -aclaro la ojiazul- Creo que estará demasiado cansado cuando terminemos.

\- ¿Terminar que? -preguntaron el trió.

-Bien, sera mejor que me valla, tengo que preparar algunas cosas para esta noche -afirmo, cuando recordó algo- ¡Oh! Hotaru-kun -este la mira extrañado- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Eh... Claro -Se alejan un poco del grupo.

\- ¿Donde queda su casa? -pregunto algo aturdido, Koiji.

-Tranquilos, nosotras pasaremos por el laboratorio y los llevamos -afirmo Momoko.

.

\- ¿Que sucede? -pregunto.

-Bueno... quería agradecerte por la pulsera... -De su espalda saco un pulpo naranja.

\- ¿Eh? -mira el peluche algo aturdido.

-Me tarde menos de lo que creí -aclaro algo sonrojada.

\- ¿Tu lo has hecho para mi? -pregunto aun si creerlo.

-Si...

\- ¿En serio? -pregunto esta vez mirándola, algo desconcertado. Esta asiente, después de unos segundos, mira el pulpo, lo toma entre sus manos y comienza a mirarlo.

-Oye... soy nuevo en todo esto de dar y eso... pero estoy seguro que no se agradece un regalo con otro... -aclaro, inspeccionando el muñeco.

-Si... lo se -afirmo, al momento de que la vuelve a mirar- Pero yo quería dártelo, yo también tengo un pulpo. Lo llame Pulpi, creí que darte un peluche seria un lindo regalo. Después de todo, la pulsera era un poco cara...

-Mhp... -miro nuevamente el peluche entre sus manos, sonrió, mientras su aura se volvía mas clara- Pues me encanta.

-Ah... ¿En serio?

-Claro -afirmo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso -dijo, feliz, se quedaron observando por unos segundos, cuando... -cierto, tengo que irme- se alejo unos pasos hacia atrás- Bueno, hasta la tarde Hotaru-kun -saludo antes de irse.

Miro nuevamente el peluche, realmente se esmero en el, era muy bonito, tenia un moño violeta y una especie de vestido lila, los ojos tenían dos pestañas.

-No esta mal...

\- ¡Hotaru apúrate! -grito Makoto.

-Ehmm... ¡si ya voy! -saco su mochila de la espalda y metió el peluche, volvio a colocársela y se fue con sus hermanos.

.

\- ¿Ustedes hicieron la pregunta 3.? -pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Estoy en eso -aclaro el azabache leyendo un libro.

Miro al rubio, este hacia la tarea de matemáticas, suspiro frustrado, se tiro contra el respaldo de la silla, vago su mirada del techo al piso.

\- ¿Mhp? -había algo naranja que sobresalía de la mochila de su hermano, volvio a verlo, este estaba concentrado en lo suyo, se agacha -aun sentado- estiro su brazo y tomo... ¿un peluche?

\- ¿De donde sacaste esta cosa? -pregunto extrañado, mirando al pulpo.

\- ¿Ese es tu peluche, Hotaru? -pregunto confundido, Koiji.

Miro extrañado al verde, antes de ver al rojo- ¿¡Aaaahh!? -soltó el lápiz y quedo con los ojos en blanco.

-Que niño estas hecho -se burlo el pelirrojo sosteniendo al pulpo de dos tentáculos.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No lo vallas a romper! -se abalanza sobre intentando quitárselo, angustiado.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Tanto te interesa la vida de este peluche? ¡Que te parece si cortamos sus tentáculos! -hablo con malicia, tomando sus tijeras.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Octiii!

**Alto...**

**...Loading...**

\- ¿Le pusiste nombre? -pregunto confundido, el ojiverde.

-En realidad, fue lo primero que se me vino, ¡pero da igual! ¡Regresame a Octi! -pidió ya algo desesperado.

-Nop. ¡Cortare los tentáculos de Octi! -dijo acercando su tijera al pulpo.

\- ¡Nooo!

El pulpo ya no estaba en su mano.

\- ¿Eh? -soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mirando la mano vacía de Makoto, vagaron su mirada, hasta el ojiverde, que estaba parado frente a ellos.

-Hotaru, ¿de donde sacaste el pulpo? -pregunto tranquilo.

-Ehm... me lo regalo Miyako... -aclaro, algo avergonzado.

\- ¿Tu lo quieres? -pregunto nuevamente, asiente frenéticamente, suspiro, antes de lanzar el peluche y que el ojiazul lo atrape.

-Eres un aburrido -afirmo el pelirrojo mirándolo.

\- ¿Que? ¿Acaso quieres que queme tu gorra? -pregunto con una ceja en alto y con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡No!

-Entonces deja al pulpo en paz -dijo antes de volver a sentarse y seguir con el libro.

_..._

-Hola chicas, ¿vienen por ellos, verdad? -pregunto Ken.

-Si -afirmaron al mismo tiempo.

-Peach, ¿podrías ir a buscarlos? -pregunto mirando al perrito.

\- ¡Claro! -fue corriendo al comedor, se abrió la puerta y ahi estaban guardando sus cosas en las mochilas, de un salto cayo en la mesa, asustando un poco al rubio y sobresaltando a los otros.

-Joder, perro ¿quieres matarnos de un susto? -pregunto Hotaru.

-Las chicas ya están aqui -aclaro, antes de bajar.

-Aun no me cae bien ese perro -aclaro Koiji.

.

\- ¿Estamos llegando? -pregunto Makoto, mirando las calles.

-Ya casi, falta poco -afirmo Momoko mirando un mapa.

\- ¿Aunque sea tienes idea a donde vamos? -pregunto Hotaru, no teniendo mucha confianza, por el hecho de que ella llevaba un mapa.

-Bueno... si, pero no vamos muy seguido -aclaro, mirando el mapa.

-Oye... -Voltea a ver a su contraparte- Koiji, ya paso un día, ¿cuando vas a confirmarme? -pregunto algo desesperada.

-Mhp... bueno... -mete sus manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón- ¿Realmente quieres aprender?

-Si.

Miro su rostro que reflejaba esperanza, suspiro pesado- Esta bien, te enseñare a tocar...

\- ¿En serio? -pregunto algo desconcertada.

-Si...

-Muchas gracias -agradeció- Jejeje, si no estuvieran ellos, te abrazaría -aclaro divertida.

\- ¡Puedes descartar eso! -pidió sonrojado.

-Aunque te de asco, lo haría -afirmo- Entonces... ¿cuando empezamos las clases, Sensei?

-No me llames asi -volvio a decir, algo molesto.

\- ¿Pues entonces como te llamo? -pregunto confundida.

-Por mi nombre.

-No te puedo decir Butch, Butch -hablo extrañada.

\- ¡El otro nombre!

\- ¿Koiji? No... yo me refiero a un apodo, que solo yo te diga -dijo divertida.

\- ¿Mhp?

\- ¿Mi príncipe? -se pregunto a si misma con un dedo en la barbilla y mirando hacia arriba.

\- ¡No me digas asi! -se sonroja.

-Tu me dices Bella Durmiente... -aclaro- Que tal... ¿Idiota?

\- ¡Eso esta peor!

-Joo... ¿Odioso?

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Almohadón?

-...-

-...-

-No volverás a dormir sobre mi -afirmo caminando un poco mas, intentando alcanzar a los otros, se quedaron muy atrás.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Estoy jugando! ¡No te enojes! -intento decir, sosteniendo su brazo.

-...Mhp... -se puso rojo, de nuevo...

-Esta bien, esta bien, esta ya es en serio -dijo, algo nerviosa. El voltea a verla, ella se sorprende un poco, antes de sonreír- Me gusta el verde de tus ojos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Ya se! -afirmo- Te diré... ¡Verdecito!

...

\- ¿Ver... Verdecito? -hablo incrédulo.

-Si... a menos que quieras que te diga Idiota -sonríe divertida.

-No, esta bien... -suspiro pesado.

.

\- ¿¡Esta es la casa!? -pregunto Makoto.

-Si, reaccionaste igual que yo... -afirmo Momoko con una gotita en la cabeza.

\- ¡Hola chicos! -saludo desde la ventana- ¡Ahora bajo!

.

-Entonces... -comenzó Koiji- ¿Por que estamos aqui tan temprano?

-Bueno, una pequeña limpieza -respondió tranquila.

**¡Detengan todo! **

\- ¡Hay no! ¡Por favor no! -pidió Momoko- ¿¡Estamos aqui para limpiar la casa!?

\- ¿¡Que!? -preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Si! Sera divertido -hablo contenta.

\- ¡Miyako! ¡Por una vez invítanos solo por diversión! -pidió la azabache.

-No se porque les molesta tanto. Ahora somos seis. -afirmo sonriendo.

\- ¿Eh? -soltaron los cinco.

-Sera mucho mas rápido -hablo- Terminaremos pronto con la ayuda de los chicos.

**...Loading...**

_**Vamos a dejarlo hasta aqui!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado las escenas de los rojos y como lo pidieron en el fic "Nuestro Juego" ¡Apareció ...! Jejeje ya sabrán su nombre, no es la gran cosa, pero jejeje. Use un poco de todas la sugerencias que me dieron, solo que no el nombre... es que ya había buscado en el diccionario de nombres XD**_

_**Algo que si se me ocurrió, ya que seria el "Consejero de los chicos" podría ser como un... diría Casanova, pero... no esta alentándolos a que estén con muchas chicas, solo con una y no le haría eso a Summer, asi que vamos a a describirlo como: Joven Conquistador. Shi! Queda bien. **_

_**¡Otra cosa! No lo avise por acá, ademas de la imagen de los personajes.**_

_**Tal vez para las nuevas, que comienza a leer este fic y no saben tengo dos cosas que avisarles.**_

_**-Tengo imágenes de este fic en mi DevianART (Keili14)**_

_**-Subí hace unas semanas un pack de escritorio de las PPGZ y de los RRBZ para personalizar la compu con tus personajes favoritos ^^**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**-Holaaaa! -saludo Nicole- saludo yo.. porque Summer no esta de un buen humor que digamos después de que apareció este "sujeto" que ustedes pidieron... realmente ni siquiera se quien es... ¡En fin! ¡Comencemos!**_

\- ¡Olvidenlo! -aclararon los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos... ¡por favor! -pidió Miyako -usaba su delantal rosa-.

\- ¡No! -dijeron nuevamente.

La rubia los miro con ojos llorosos, consiguiendo que desconcertar al trió, comenzó a llorar- ¡Pero necesito su ayuda! -sollozo ocultando su cara en el delantal.

Hicieron gestos apenados, se miran entre ellos, antes de suspirar frustrados- Esta bien... limpiaremos -hablo Makoto por los tres.

\- ¿¡Pero quien dijo que usaríamos esto!? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo -Makoto usaba un delantal verde, Hotaru uno rojo y Koiji uno azul-.

-Pero si no lo usan se mancharan la ropa -aclaro Miyako extrañada.

\- ¿¡Otra vez!? -se escucho del pasillo, para luego aparezcan las dos chicas faltantes con los delantales -Kaoru usaba un delantal azul y Momoko uno verde-.

-Pues claro... son las normas de limpieza -aclaro Momoko.

-Nos divíremos en tres grupos... -dijo Miyako.

.

-Bueno... no creo que sea tan difícil... -aclaro Momoko, mirando la cocina.

Bufo molesto. Recibió una escoba, después de ver a su contraparte mojar un trapo en el agua y comenzar a pasarlo por la encimera. Miro el objeto en sus manos con algo de aburrimiento, soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de comenzar a barrer de muy mala gana.

.

Paso el trapo por los muebles del salón, aburrido, bostezo. Recargo su cabeza con su mano, mientras ahora solo jugaba con el trapo. Volteo a ver a la chica, esta estaba pasando un trapo por el piso. Miro a todos lados... ¿papel? Parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír divertido.

.

-No entiendo para que tiene tantos cuartos -aclaro el azabache.

-Mejor no te metas en esas cosas, Koiji -advirtió la ojiverde, con un plumero.

-Yo solo no entiendo -se encoje de hombros antes de agarrar una escoba.

.

**_Unos minutos después_**

.

Miyako tarareaba un poco, cuando un avión de papel cayo frente a ella, parpadeo confundida, volteo a ver al rubio.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Ho-Hotaru?-pregunto al aire, mirando al chico sentado en un mueble, tenia un sombrero hecho de papel, unas aves de origami, unos barquitos y en su mano tenia un avión de papel.

\- ¡Listos para despegar! -grito el ojiazul antes de lanzar un avión de papel, que cayo justo en la cabeza de Miyako- Hey Miyako, ¿te gusta jugar con el papel? -pregunto sonriendo.

-Amm... Hotaru-kun... no podemos jugar, primero hay que limpiar... -dijo Miyako sosteniendo el avión de papel. Este suspiro aburrido.

-Pero limpiar es aburrido -afirmo cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, animo, faltan algunos mas -sonrió, consiguiendo que el chico bufe.

**.**

**_Unos minutos después_**

.

Ya casi, terminaba, solo la mesa y acababan con ese cuarto. Se seco el sudor de su frente con el brazo.

***Ronquido* **

\- ¿Eh?

***Ronquido* **

\- ¿Ah? -volteo a ver al chico este estaba recostado en el suelo, con la escoba tirada y la basura a un lado, ¡estaba durmiendo!

Parpadeo confundida, para luego fruncir el ceño y apretar el trapo que estaba entre sus manos, a tal acto, consiguiendo que unas gotas de agua caigan al piso.

Makoto dormía plácidamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba comiendo un paquete gigante de papas.

***SPLASH***

Sintió algo mojado en su cara, se sacudió bruscamente intentando sacarlo, al no conseguirlo, tomo el objeto entre sus manos ¿un trapo? Volteo a ver a su contraparte extrañado.

Trago duro, algo asqueado al hacerlo- realmente un trapo sucio no sabe igual a unas papas bien saladas... -aclaro hastiado.

.

**_Unos minutos después_**

.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro tranquila, ya habían limpiado tres cuartos completos, al menos les toco los cuartos de huéspedes, pequeños cuartos.

\- ¿No deberíamos seguir? -pregunto Koiji, al ver a la chica sentarse en una cama.

\- ¿Ah? Pero ya vamos tres cuartos, no creo que haga daño si descansamos un poco -hablo ella algo cansada.

-Mhp... -se cruza de brazos, mirando al suelo.

La ojiverde vago su mirada por el cuarto, cuando vio el plumero... sonrió divertida... lo tomo en sus manos... -Oye... Verdecito~

\- ¿Eh? -soltó cuando comenzó a sentir cosquillas, sonríen conteniendo las ganas de reírse, mientras intenta alejar a su contraparte- ¿¡Qu-Que estas ha-haciendo!? -pregunto conteniendo la risa.

\- ¿Así que tienes cosquillas eh? -pregunto divertida.

-No... No Kaoru... -advirtió el azabache retrocediendo.

Rió divertida, causando que trague duro- ¡Ven aqui!

.

\- ¿Podemos descansar ya? -pregunto Makoto, encontrándose con los rubios en el pasillo.

-Si, hemos avanzado bastante, solo faltan 12 cuartos mas -afirmo, consiguiendo que todos caigan de espaldas.

\- ¿¡Para que quieres tantas habitaciones!? -pregunto el pelirrojo.

La ojirosa solo se quedo mirando el gorro de papel que tenia el rubio.

"¿Que tan lejos puede llegar este chico?" pensó Momoko con una gota en la cabeza mientras Hotaru sonreía sin enterarse de nada.

Se escuchan unos pasos correr por el pasillo. Inconscientemente llevan sus miradas al techo, evidentemente alguien estaba corriendo por el pasillo.

.

-Hasta ahora todo esta muy bien -hablo Nicole sentada sobre una cama.

-Si... ¿pero cuando podre aparecer? -pregunto una chica de ojos dorados.

-Solo espera un poco, Roxio -pidió la ojivioleta, antes de mirar a la chica recargada en la puerta- Summer, ¿estas bien?

\- ¿Eh? Si... ¿Por que lo preguntas? -levanto la mirada para verla.

-Nada... solo que andas algo distraída... -aclaro Roxio.

-No pasa nada... -contesto algo perdida.

-Así que aqui estabas... -se escucho una voz al lado de ella.

\- ¡Aahh! -grito alejándose bruscamente- ¿¡Otra vez tu!? -lo señala, enojada.

\- ¿Lo conoces? -preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez.

-Pues claro que nos conocemos, muy pronto ella sera mi novia -Summer queda pasmada.

\- ¿¡En serio!? -pregunta Roxio sorprendida.

-Yo no sabia que querías tener una relación amorosa... -afirmo Nicole perpleja.

\- ¿¡Realmente le creen a este idiota!? -pregunto Summer- ¡Claro que no! -aclaro algo sonrojada.

-Pues... en algo tienes razón... se necesita saber los nombres primero... ¿Cual es el tuyo, preciosa? -pregunto el chico con una sonrisa picara.

\- ¿¡Ah!? -no logro articular palabra.

-Oh bueno... -hablo la ojivioleta- Ella es Roxio -presenta a la chica de ropa anaranjada- Yo soy Nicole -se señala- Y esa chica frente a ti es Summer.

\- ¿Así que Summer? Que bonito nombre -aclaro mirando a la chica- Yo soy Sonny **(A: Se pronuncia Su-nee)** Bueno... aunque es mi apodo...

\- ¿Apodo? ¿Y cual es tu nombre? -pregunto algo molesta, Summer, cuando retrocedio un poco al sentir una mano acariciar su mejilla y un rostro muy cerca del suyo.

-Jejeje, eso pronto lo sabrás... -acaricio apenas sus labios con la yema de sus dedos antes de irse por el pasillo, dejando a la chica de ojos verdes sonrojada y algo aturdida.

-Valla... Summer -Las dos chicas se acercan a ella- Si que tienes gustos con los chicos... -afirmo Nicole.

\- ¿¡Que rayos dicen!? ¡Él me enferma! -aclaro gritando apretando su puño con fuerza y enojada, ademas de sonrojada.

.

**Mientras... En un almacén...**

.

Presenciaron la escena mas rara, tirados en el piso, estaba la ojiverde con un plumero haciéndole cosquillas al azabache, mientras este reía pidiendo que parara.

-Aahh... -soltó el pelirrojo, realmente no sabia que decir al respecto.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Quiero jugar! -afirmo Hotaru con burla. Consiguiendo que los dos pararan, la azabache escondió el plumero tras su espalda, sonrojada.

Mientras el otro estaba nervioso y como un tomate, intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras sostenía su estomago.

-Aahh... -se escucha un ruido en la puerta, voltean para ver a un fantasma, ahogan grito de sorpresa, este sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta. El pelirrojo se acerco a la puerta e intento abrirla.

-Esta atrancada... -aclaro, dejando se forcejear.

-Así que si había fantasmas en la casa después de todo... -dijo Miyako algo sorprendida, dejando a una azabache pálida.

-Bien... dicen que cuando sale el sol los fantasmas se van -aclaro Koiji- solo hay que esperar...

-Si... esperar...

.

**_20 Minutos después_**

.

Todos estaban en silencio, Kaoru estaba con el plumero en sus manos sentada en canasta, mientras acariciaba de vez en cuando las plumas, cansada. Hotaru encontró unos papeles y comenzó a hacer figuras. Makoto estaba tirado en el piso, mirando el techo. Miyako miraba algunas figuras que su contraparte hacia. Koiji estaba recostado sobre unas cajas. Y Momoko estaba abrazando sus piernas.

\- ¡Guaaahhh! -soltó la pelirroja, llamando la atención de todos- ¡No soporto este lugar! ¡Quiero salir!

Todos la miran extrañados.

\- ¡Estoy aqui sola sin **mis amigos **y sin mi cinturón para salir! -chillo.

**Loading...**

\- ¿Ah..? Pero si nosotros **somos tus amigos**... -recordó Miyako algo aturdida.

Momoko voltea a verlos- Oh... es cierto~ -sonríe con brillo en sus ojos, consiguiendo una gotita en la nuca a los cinco restantes.

**Loading... **

\- ¡Pero también están encerrados aqui, asi que de que sirven! -chillo nuevamente.

\- ¡Oye!

.

La puerta se abrió... dejando soltar un rechinido...

...

-Esta sera una larga noche... -aclaro Hotaru.

Se escuchan unas cuantas risas que hicieron eco por la casa.

\- ¡Noo ¡Ahora quiero quedarme encerrada! -chillo Momoko.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Ya cállate! -pidieron los cinco.

Salieron del cuarto con precaución.

\- ¿Alguien tiene roseador anti-fantasmas? -pregunto el ojiazul con sus manos al frente, haciendo una "Cruz" con sus dedos.

\- ¿Sabes que has dicho una estupidez, cierto? -aclaro Momoko, mirándolo extrañada.

-Seria bueno separarnos... -sugirió Miyako.

\- ¿Eeh? -soltaron todos volteándola a ver.

\- ¿Acaso no viste la película de anoche? -pregunto Hotaru, asustado. Toma la palabra- Cuando los adolescentes se separan, comienzan a morir... -se esconde detrás del ojiverde.

-Entonces vallamos de a dos -Koiji se quita a Hotaru de la espalda.

-Mmmhhh... No es que me interese preguntar... pero... ¿Que se supone que obtendremos con esto? ¿Explorar esta casa? -pregunto Makoto, cruzándose de brazos.

-...Prefiero hacerme bolita y morir... -aclaro Hotaru sonriendo nervioso con una gota en su cabeza.

-Bueno... hay muchas puertas de salida en la casa, lo mejor es que salgamos -aclaro la ojiazul, pensativa- Mi abuelita deja aveces las puertas abiertas, solo algunas, en caso de emergencias, pero no se cuales están abiertas -una pequeña pausa- Creo que eran 4 en total, están esparcidas en la casa.

-Mm... pero solo podemos dividirnos en tres grupos -aclaro la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

-Tengo una idea -La pelirroja sonríe con confianza- Supongo que hay una puerta en en el Sur, Norte Este y Oeste ¿cierto? -mira a Miyako y esta asiente- Bien, cada grupo ira a uno de estos puntos, cuando confirmemos que las puertas están cerradas o abiertas, nos avisamos a través de nuestros comunicadores.

-Es una buena idea -aclaro el azabache.

-Bien, si algo llega a pasar, nos encontramos en algún punto. ¿Si? -todos asienten diciendo: "Si" -Bien, nos vemos luego -se despidió el ojirojo.

.

Con los rojos...

-...-

-...-

Estaban tensos sin mencionar que un fantasma podría aparecer frente a ellos en cualquier momento.

-...-

\- ¡Guaaahhhh! -

\- ¿Eh? ¡Momoko! ¿¡D-donde estas!? -mira a todos lados.

\- ¡Estoy aquiiiii!

Mira al piso, había un agujero- No me digas que...

\- ¡Me caí! -llora cómicamente.

-...-

"No te rías... No te rías..." Piensa.

\- ¡Makoto! ¡Sácameee!

-Hmph... -tapa su boca.

\- ¡Esta oscuro! ¡No veo nada!

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

\- ¿¡Eeh!? ¿¡De que te ríes!?

\- ¡P-Perdón! P-pero... ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! -sigue riendo sosteniendo su estomago.

\- ¡Makotooooo! -grito furiosa.

\- ¡Esta bien, esta bien, esta bien! -controla su risa- Te sacare... -se acerca al hoyo. Estira sus brazos, tomando las muñecas de ella con sus manos- A las tres, te impulsas con la pared. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, si, si, solo sácame -pidió, agarrando con fuerza sus muñecas.

-Tampoco tan fuerte... 1... 2... ¡3! -tironea y la saca, de golpe, causando que ella caiga sobre el, quedando sus rostros muy cerca-...-enrojece.

"Esto es incomodo..." pensó mirando a la chica fijamente.

-Casi me arrancas los brazos... -dice un poco adolorida, se sienta junto a él, sonrojada.

-Tu fuiste la que se cayo, yo solo te saque -aclaro encojiéndose de hombros aun algo ruborizado.

-Mhp... -puchero de disgusto.

.

Con los verdes...

\- ¿No te piensas mover? -pregunto el ojiverde mirando a la chica.

-Este... ¿a donde vamos nosotros? -pregunto mirando los pasillos oscuros, algo incomoda.

-Al Este... -aclaro nuevamente. La chica volvio a mirar los pasillos, no tan convencida.

Esto estaba tardando tanto, se cruzo de brazos mirando a todos lados- ¿Mmh? -La poca iluminación le permite ver el plumero tendido en el suelo. Sonrió con maldad.

Quería buscarse una excusa para no moverse de ahi. Siente unos ligeros escalofríos, se aleja un poco. Voltea y ve al chico sonriendole con maldad- ¿Q-Que haces? -pregunto.

-Nada, solo me vengo -dice acercándose a ella y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡Aahh! ¡Jajaja! ¡No no no! Jajaja ¡B-basta! ¡Basta! -trata de decir entre risas, comienza a retroceder, respirando agitada y levemente sonrojada. El da unos pasos a adelante. Ella retrocede. Comienza a correr por el pasillo. Cuando ya no siente sus pasos, unos brazos la rodean, para luego comenzar a sentir muchas cosquillas. Riendo mas causando que caiga al piso, riendo sin parar.

Sonríe satisfecho, antes de dejarla- Así esta mejor -aclara sonriendo orgulloso.

Ella respira agitada tratando de regularizar su respiración. Voltea a verlo, apoyando sus manos a los costados. El azabache se desconcierta un poco -sus manos estaban apoyadas a los costados de la chica. Trago duro, estaban muy cerca, demasiado. Ella lo mira sonriendo con maldad, se acerca a su rostro, este por inercia retrocede un poco, cerrando sus ojos con algo de asco. Besa su mejilla dulcemente. Se quita de debajo de el y se levanta, riendo y sonriendo como una niña que acaba de hacer travesuras.

Se queda en un estado shock. No sabia que le causaba mas miedo, el hecho de que no le causo asco o que le había gustado.

Esto cada vez es mas raro.

Sacude su cabeza quitando esos pensamientos- ¡Oye! -se quejo molesto al reaccionar.

Ríe divertida volteando a verlo- No tienes ni que porque estar molesto, verdecito, tu comenzaste con las cosquillas, yo solo te castigue -guiña un ojos sonriendo con gracias, aunque ligeramente sonrojada.

El chico rueda los ojos fastidiado pero ruborizado.

.

Con los azules...

-Aun no acabamos de limpiar... -dice Miyako mirando la casa.

-Pues, aun asi no creo que acabemos -aclaro el rubio, mirando algo tenso a todos los lados posibles.

Se detiene frente a un mueble cubierto de polvo. Sopla consiguiendo que se levante y este entre en el ojo del ojiazul.

\- ¡Aaahh! ¡Estoy quedando ciego! ¡Los fantasmas me embrujaron! -gritaba literalmente enloquecido.

\- ¡C-cálmate Hotaru-kun! Solo tienes un poco de polvo en tu ojo -aclaro tomándolo de los hombros para tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Aah? -suelta confundido, se soba el ojo.

\- N-no hagas eso. Te lastimaras mas -aclaro deteniéndolo- Tu solo ábrelo -pidió, este lo mira extrañado, antes de hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano y abrirlo. Ella se acerco mas, causando que este se sonroje y se ponga algo nervioso. Comienza a soplar suavemente quitando el polvo de su ojo.

-...-

-Listo -aclaro sonriendole con ternura.

-...-

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- N-no... no es n-nada...

-Mmm... muy bien -dice no muy convencida- ¿Seguimos? -pregunta.

-Claro, claro.

.

-Ya casi llegamos -aclaro Miyako.

Hotaru sonríe- ¿En serio? Ya estaba...

-Cansándome... este lugar es muy grande -hablo Makoto.

Momoko suspira frustrada- Todo esta tan oscuro... no puedo...

-Ver nada... -aclara Kaoru.

Koiji la mira para luego ver al frente- Espera... creo que es...

\- ¡Aquí! ¿¡Eeh!? -hablaron el trió al mismo tiempo.

-Un segundo, ¿que no iríamos por diferentes caminos? -pregunto Hotaru confundido.

-Esa era la idea, eso significa... -comenzó a hablar la ojiazul.

\- ¡Fuimos por el mismo camino! -se golpean la frente con su mano.

-Mismo camino... ¿diferentes direcciones? -pregunto la rubia algo perdida.

Se escuchan unas risas extrañas, de la pared salen unos fantasmas con sonrisas grandes y psicópatas y ojos negros con pupilas amarillas fuertes.

\- ¡Aaahh! - gritan las chicas abrazando a sus contrapartes, estos en respuesta se sonrojan. Los fantasmas comienzan a rodeándolos y tratando de atraparlos.

_**Okey! Ahora seguirá con lo mejor... jajajaja... con lo que me gusta esto del terror... lamento lo de "The Drama Never Start" Jejeje Es que me pase el juego y me olvide de anotar un par de cosas para la historia ^^U Jejee... Gomen...**_

_**En fin!**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_— ¡_**_**Hola a todos! **_**_—Summer saluda.—Lamentamos la tardanza pero edta vez, no sabremos cuando seguiremos subiendo fics asi que... ¡Nada! SIGAMOS._**

* * *

Las chicas seguían gritando aterradas, mientras los fantasmas los rodeaban.

— N-No... puedo... respirar...—Aclama Hotaru hecho un tomate, mientras la rubia lo abrazaba con mas fuerza y miedo.

— ¿Y crees que yo no? —Afirma el azabache a duras penas, tratando de esconder su cara enrojecida.

— ¿Y se supone que estas son las heroínas de la ciudad? —Pregunta ironicamente el ojírojo, llamando la atención de las chicas, que detuvieron sus gritos y lo miraron indignadas.

— ¿A sí que eso crees? —Momoko lo suelta molesta, dejandolo algo perplejo.

— ¿Crees que somos unas miedosas? —Esta vez fue la rubia quien se acerco con semblante molesto. Makoto, nervioso balbucea para no arruinarlo mas.

—Tampoco es como si tu no aportaras ayuda. —Critica Kaoru, las tres se acercan lentamente a el, molestas.

— Ca-Calmense, n-no era en serio... —Las tres chicas comienzan a golpearlo. — ¡Aahh! ¡Rowdys! ¡Ayudenme!

—Me gustaria ayudarte, Socio. Pero el Profesor dijo que no hay que pegarles a las chicas. —Responder Hotaru con sus manos en la cabeza.

—Opino igual, no me meto en peleas que no puedo ganar. —Apoya el de ojos esmeralda. Mientras los dos sonreian complacidos.

Antes de que puedan seguir disfrutando de esa escena, los fantasmas los interrumpieron.

—Esto es muy divertido, pero si ellas no hacen algo, nos volveremos picadillo. —Hotaru mira a su hermano algo desilucionado pero tambien asustado.

—Oigan Power Girls. —Llama Koiji, las chicas lo miran. —No quiero interrumpir esta linda batalla pero los fantasmas no dejan de acercarse.

—Bien, espero que esto no sea largo...

Las chicas se transformaron y acabaron con los fantasmas en poco tiempo.

—Listo terminamos nuestra parte. —Dice Momoko sonriendo maliciosa al igual que las otras.

—Espera, ¿a que te refieres? —A los chicos no les estaba gustando esto.

**.**  
**_Unos minutos despúes_**  
**.**

—Muchas gracias Makoto. —Agradece sarcasticamente Koiji. Estaban los chicos limpiando los cuartos.

— ¿¡Acaso esto es mi culpa!? —Grita Makoto dejando de limpiar el piso con el trapo. Cabe aclarar que los tres tenían delantales.

—Sí el gorro te queda... —Dice el azabache encojiendose de hombros con el plumero en la mano. Pero recibe un trapo en la cara, voltea hacia el pelirrojo, mientras el trapo mojado se resbalaba de su cara hasta caer a sus pies. Makoto sonrie divertido.

—Esto... es... la... guerra... —Lanza el plumero hasta la cara del chico con ojos carmesi. Este estornuda dejando que algunad plumas salgan de su boca. Lo mira furioso antes de agarrar el balde con agua sucia y tirar el liquido sobre Koiji. Comemzando una guerra.

No es necesario aclarar que estaban haciendo un desastre, que era presenciado por Hotaru.

— ¿Y se supone que hay que limpiar? —Pregunta al aire mirando la absurda pelea de sus hermanos.

En la casa se podian seguir escuchando los gritos o sonidos estruendosos debido a la pelea que se llevaba a cabo.

**.**  
**_Al otro día_**  
**.**

Ya era día de escuela, y como siempre las chicas iban unos pasos mas adelante que ellos...bueno... tal vez demasiado.

—Repiteme porque no dormimos bien. —Pide Makoto con unas ojeras y arrastrando los pies para caminar.

—Nos quedamos hasta tarde en casa de Miyako para terminar de limpiar. —Dice el rubio recordando lo enojada qie estaba su contraparte cuando los encontro en plena pelea y en pleno desastre.

— ¿En que tanto piensas? —Pregunta la rubia mirandolo sonriente.

—Pienso en una almohada, ¿por que? —Responde Hotaru soñoliento.

—Uhm... —Miyako parpadea algo aturdida.

—No trates de coquetear con el en ese estado. —Aclara el azabache causando que la chica enrojeciera. —Espera a que se despierte mas.

— ¿De que hablan? —Pregunto el tema principal, mientras recibía una gaseosa que hace poco Momoko había comprado para todos.

—De que te gusta coquetear con la rubia. —Explica Makoto hecho un sonambulo.

—Ah... —Hotaru se comienza a beber el contenido, pero sus ojos se abren de golpe al procesar lo dicho, ahogandose con el liquido.

—Tenías razón Momo, si se despertarían con un poco de cafeína. —La azabache le da una botella a su contraparte y este la recibe algo aturdido.

—Muy gracioso. —Dice Miyako algo preocupada por su contraparte.

—Mejor nos vamos, llegaremos tarde. Hoy estaremos todos juntos en el salón. —Aclaro Momoko sonriendo.

Kaoru se acerca a la pelirroja.— Tengo un presentimiento. —Dice pensativa.

— ¿Bueno o malo? —Pregunta Momoko.

—No sabria como tomarlo. —Kaoru sonrie maliciosa.

— ¡Makoto! —El nombrado se sobresalta, se había quedado dormido sobre su pupitre otra vez. —Despierta, hay que terminar este trabajo.

—No molestes... —Dice estirandose, pero recibe una regla en su cabeza.— Auch...

La pelirroja hace unas señas con sus manos, como si cerrara una ventana y corriera unas cortinas invisibles. Un claro gesto de "No me hables".

Makoto la mira con cara de extrañado, sin creer lo que había hecho, ni creía lo que iba a hacer.

"Corrio las cortinas" "Abrio la ventana"

Momoko lo mira confundida antes de recivir un ligero golpe en la frente, con una mirada de reproche.

—En serio eres infantil. —Afirma antes de "Cerrar la ventana" y "Correr las cortinas" para luego cruzarse de brazos cansado, mientras su contraparte no terminaba de comprender lo que había pasado.

Pero esa ignorancia se esfumo cuando sintieron unas risas atras de ellos. Al darse cuenta sus amigos se reian de la escena que acababan de hacer. Los dos se miraron y empezaron a reir a lo bajo.

—No sabía que las actividades eran tan divertidas. —La Profesora Keane, voltea a mirar a sus alumnos. —Por favor no dejen de trabajar. —Pide antes de seguir con sus papeles. —Pueden trabajar en grupos, no mas de cuatro.

Todos se miran entre ellos. Antes de sonreir y mirar a la ojíazul.

— ¿Qué? —Parpadea un poco antes de comprender.— No creo que funcione.

Hotaru suelta una risa. —Si claro, tu cara de angel funciona hasta conmigo. —Aclara sonriendo confiado.

—Srita Keane. —La rubia levanta su mano.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Pueden ser grupos de seis? —Pone se carita de angel.

—Miyako dije que... esto... ya son muchos... no trabajaran... —Suelta un suspiro rendido.— Muy bien, pero deben entregar el trabajo al final de la clase.

Todos sonrien complacidos antes de juntar sus pupitres armando una ilera de tres.

— "Si claro, tu cara de angel funciona hasta conmigo" —Se burla el Rowdy Rojo, antes de recibir un golpe en el estomago por parte del rubio.

—Huy... lo siento. —Sonrie falsamente antes de abrir su cuaderno, a pesar de que tenia un ligero sonrojo.

—Parece que nuestro Boomer esta creciendo. —Koiji sonrie divertido.

—Bueno, no son muchas preguntas, pero son largas. —Momoko suelta un suspiro agotada.

—Ni siquiera empezamos. —Le reprocha la rubia.

— ¿Un insecto? —Dice Kaoru llamando la atención.

— ¿De que hablas? —Koiji la mira confundido.

La azabache señala con el dedo hacia algo que volaba sobre ellos.

Momoko sonrie mirando al bico. —Kaoru, eso claramente es un insecto... —Su sonrisa comienza a borrarse. —Que vuela... que tiene... colores inusuales, eso... claramente es... —Se espanta.— Es una... ¡Abeja!

Se levantan bruscamente, llamando la atención de todos los demas. El pequeño insecto se asusta por el escandolo.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Tranquilicense! —Pide la Profesora.

— ¡Se acerca! ¡Nos picara! —Miyako se esconde atras de su amiga ojiverde.

— ¡No griten tanto se asustara! —Pide Hotaru.

— ¡Solo matenlo! —Makoto comenzaba a tirar los cuadernos, útiles y demas tratando de pegarle.

— ¡No! ¡Pobrecita! —Grita la rubia.

— ¡Ya estoy harto! —Koiji lanza una cartuchera.

Desapareció.

Sí, el insecto volador ya no estaba mas, revoloteando por ahí.

Esa cartuchera y la pared solo bastaron para reventar al pequeño insecto.

— ¡Mi cartuchera! ¡Que asco! —Lloriquea Momoko.

—Oígan... ¿No escuchan ese zumbido? —Pregunta Kaoru.

Los seis se miran antes de dirigirse a la ventana. Asustandose, frente al árbol junto a la ventana. Había un panal de abejas.

—Socio, creo que no estan felices de que mates a su hermano. —Afirma Hotaru retrocediendo junto a los otros.

Antes de unos segundos, todos los alumnos salieron corriendo del salón que se había infectado de insectos.

Ahora nuestros protagonistas se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol, esperando impacientes.

—Bueno chicos, el salón se encuentra infectado de abejas así que no podremos recuperar sus cosas hasta que fumiguen la escuela. —Hablo la Profesora Keane.

—Rayos... —Suelta Makoto.

—Mi cuaderno de diseño estaba en mi mochila. —Miyako suspira desconcertada.

—Lo lamento pero no hay otra cosa que se pueda hacer. El director nos dira que pasara en los siguientes dias. Ahora por favor, no se metan en problemas. —La Srita Keane se va.

—Esto es... perfecto. —Dice el pelirrojo, con sarcasmo.

—Al menos no dejamos nada importante, como nuestros cinturones. —Ríe el azabache. Makoto lo mira tenso. Por la cara que puso su amigo de ojos rojos, se miraron entre ellos asustados. —Debes estar bromeando.

.  
_Unos minutos despúes frente al salón de clases._  
.

— ¿¡Acaso eres idiota!? —Koiji lo regaña molesto mientras se detenían frente al salón.

— ¡Bueno! ¿¡Y Yo que iba a saber que una colmena de abejas iba a invadir el salón!?

—Esa no es excusa Makoto, los cinturones nunca se deben sacar, solo en casos extremos. —Momoko se acerca peligrosamente a el causando que el regrocede y se sonroje.

—No necesitas ponerte tan cerca si me regañas. —Pide ruborizado. —Entonces, ¿esperan que yo entre ahí? —Pregunta algo asustado.

—No, eso sería una muerte segura. —Miyako lo piensa algo preocupada.

—Eso suena interesante. —Koiji sonrie divertido.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Makoto comenzaba a sudar frío.

—Si... unas picaduras por aquí... otras por alla... —El rubio sonreira mientras el Rowdy rojo tragaba duro.

— ¡Ni se crean que lo dejare! —Grita Momoko llamando la atención de todos. Al reconocer sus palabras parpadea un poco sonrojandose. —Esto... quiero decir... que... no puede entrar ahí, es una locura. —Dice nerviosa.

Un silencio incomodo.

—Al menos hubieras dejado que se angustie un rato mas. —Momoko se confunde ante la afirmación de Koiji.

Momoko rueda los ojos.— Puedes pedircelo a Peach, él es un robot, las picaduras no le haran nada. —Le sonríe.

—Uhm... c-claro... —Se rasca su nuca mirando a otro lado algo sonrojado.

Solo pasarón dos horas hasta que el Director diera por finalizada la jornada escolar, y cada uno fuera a sus respectivas casas.

Mientras en la casa de nuestros chicos.

En el laboratorio.

— ¡Peach! —Llama el pelirrojo. — ¡Ven aqui! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Ken al esxuchar los gritos del Líder.

—Él idiota se dejo el cinturón en el salón.—Aclara Hotaru sacando unas gaseosas de la cocina.

—El cual esta infectado de abejas. —Termina de aclarar Koiji, antes de atrapar la gaseosa que el rubio le había lanzado.

El perrito canino camina, soltando un gran bostezo. — ¿Me llamaron? —Antes de que dijerq algo mas, Makoto lo levanta y lo lleva hacia la puerta principal.

—Nos vamos.

— ¡Oye! ¡Makoto! —Llama Koiji antes de lanzarle una gaseosa. —Para el camino.

—No puedo creer que tenga que volver a la escuela a estas horas. —Dice antes de beber la gaseosa.

—Fue tu culpa, no debiste sacarte el cinturón para empezar. —Lo regaña el cachorro.

—No es mi culpa que me de comezón. —El chico se detiene al notar que su contraparte caminaba por el parque.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —Peach lo mira confundido.

" ¿Qué esta haciendo ella aqui? " Piensa mirándola, se esconde atras de un árbol.

El celular de Momoko suena, sonríe al ver el número. —Hola Rex. —Saluda alegre. Causando que el pelirrojo se tense un poco. — ¿Ya? ¡Genial!

¿Donde nos encontramos?

— ¿Makoto? ¿Estas bien? —Pregunta Peach.— ¿Brick? ¡Oye! ¿No debíamos ir a la escuela?

—Perfecto, te espero alli. —Dice con entusiasmo.

— ¿Quién es Rex? —Le pregunta con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

Peach tiembla del miedo.— ¿R-Rex? P-Pues Momoko lo nombra de vez en cuando.

— ¿¡Y por que no me dijo nada a mi!? —Dice tirando la botella al piso con cierta furia. Antes de comenzar a seguirla.

— ¿¡Makoto!? ¿Esta todo bien? —Peach lo sigue algo asustado. — ¡Brick! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Mientras Momoko disfrutaba mirando las mariposas de la primavera, un chico colgado en un árbol no dejaba de mirarla.

— ¿Estas espiandola? —Pregunta Peach entre los arbustos.

— ¿Qué? Esto no es espiar. —Balbucea antes de dejarse caer en el arbusto.

— ¿Y qué es entonces? —Pregunta con una gota en la cabeza.

—Es... admirar a tu contraparte desde lejos. —Makoto lo dice sin ni siquiera estar el mismo convencido.e

—Eso es acoso.

* * *

_**Bueno! Eso es todo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS! **_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
